Thinking Of You
by Britva
Summary: This will be a much better fiction. I am currently re-writing it. Please be patient.
1. Friendship

Disclaimer:J.K. owns almost everything except Danyelle and the plot.Oh and the tauros song is from Bring It On so I don't own that either.  
  
AN: This story is goign to be quite long.So I hope you like it!Also this was inspired (well kind of) by the songs "Miss You More" by BBMak and "Digital Love" by Daft Punk  
  
  
  
Thinking Of You  
  
  
  
After all the students where seated at there tables, Professor Mognall brought out the sorting hat, and it preceded to sing it song.Then Professor Magonll called " Anderson, Kyle",  
  
a little blonde boy ran up to the stool and jammed the hat on "Hufflepuff" cried the hat.The sorting went on and on when finally "Whiteburg, Ashley", was sorted into Slytherin.  
  
Dumbledore got up to give his yearly speech , "This year we have a new transfer student from America , her name is Danyelle Taylor , she is in fifth year, Miss Taylor please come into the hall" and with that a very beautiful girl walked into the Great Hall.  
  
She had big brown eyes and strawberry blonde hair that was in a bun, she was atleast five inches taller than almost all the fifth years.  
  
She walked up to the sorting and pulled it on. "Mmm", "You are going to be hard to place, well you should be in Ravenclaw, but you have a destiny to help some one in Slytherin, so i'll put you in", "SLYTHERIN" the hat shouted the last bit to the rest of the school.  
  
Danyelle got up from the stool and walked over to the Slytherin table. She sat right next a boy with silver blonde hair,he smiled at and said, "Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy", he held out his hand for her to shake it, she took his hand and replied  
  
"Well you probably already know that I am Danyelle Taylor", she replied in her American accent, "I like your accent" she added as an after thought,  
  
she could have hit herself why had she said that to him he probably already thought she was hitting on him. "I like yours to" drawled Draco."Thanks" she replied.  
  
After she had eaten all she could, she asked "Umm, Draco"? "What" "Where's our common room?" "Oh I'll show you around, hold on sec," with that he took one last gulp of pumpkin juice and got up from the table.  
  
They walked down into the dungeons and ito the Slytherin common room, "Burr its cold in here, There must be some icicles in the atmosphere, I said, burr its cold in here there must be some icicles in the atmosphere , I said, oh ,ee, oh, ee, oh, ice, ice, ice." "Cute song" laughed Draco. "I thought so" replied Danyelle.  
  
  
  
AN: Okay that was the end of chapter one. Rember the three R's; Read, Review, Right  
  
Note: Flame will be used to make smores. 


	2. Enemy

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns almost everything, except the plot Danyelle and the Ricindiam spell.  
  
  
  
Thinking Of You  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
The next few days where a whirlwind of activity. Draco and Danyelle had decided to be friends.Draco found it refreshing to have an inteligent friend, instead of Crabbe and Goyle who usually only grunted in reply.  
  
Unlike the other Slytherins, Danyelle didn't make fun of any one and usaully was the first to help people.One day in potions Neville had done something wrong with his potion, as usual, and Danyelle helped him right his potion. She had gotten detention,  
  
  
  
because she had yelled at Snape to stop bullying Neville.She had more friends in the other houses than in her own.The Slytherins really dislike her, not only because she was part muggle but because she didn't like to be rude and nasty.  
  
Draco was her only friend in Slytherin, but this didn't bother her at all.She had made friends with Hermione, Ron, and Harry.Even though he didn't aree with this, Draco never teased her about being friends with them.  
  
On Tuesday as they walked to Charms she asked him,"Draco why don't you like Harry and Hermione"? ,"I can see how you and Ron wouldn't get along, but Harry is a very nice and modest person and Hermione is nice even though she can be somewhat of a know-it-all".  
  
"We just don't get along, okay"! Draco said in a tone that said don't push it."I sorry", she said in a hurt voice."It's okay I just don't want to go into me and Potters hate relationship"  
  
"Well let's hurry or we are going to be late."  
  
As Danyelle and Draco walked in to the Charms classroom, Proffesor Flitwick was just taking role, he motioned for them to sit down and they hurriedly found a seat at the front of the class."Today we are going to learn the Headache Remover Charm, now each of you find a partner than I will put the Headache Charm  
  
on you then you are going to point to your partners head and say "Recindaim". Draco and Danyell where partners so they went up together and had Flitwick put the Headache Charm on them. Then Danyelle took the first turn and pointed her wand at Draco's head and creid "Recindiam". "Oi my headache is gone" said Draco "Now its your turn".  
  
Draco pointed his wand at Danyelle's head and yelled "Recindiam", It hadn't worked, "Umm Draco I still have a headache", so he tried again "Recindaim" this time worked.  
  
"Good work Mr. Malfoy, Miss Taylor 5 points each to Slytherin" called Professor Flitwick. He was trying to get Neville to stop coughing because he had accidently cursed himself.  
  
Unnoticed be Draco or Danyelle Pansy was watching them suspouisly.She didn't like this Danyelle girl one bit. She, in Pansy's apinion, was trying to steal Pansy's man.Well she won't like what I'll do to her if she trys to get Draco to go out with her, thought Pansy smugly.  
  
AN: Well thats the end of chapter 2. I got the first two chapters out really fast but I probably won't be that fast next time because I am still wrighting another story its called A Tale Of Two Hearts please read it.Okay remember the 3 R's: Read, REVIEW, Right  
  
Note: Flames will be used to make popcorn. 


	3. HomeWork

Disclaimer: J.K. owns everything. Danyelle is actually one of my friends, so I don't own her.  
  
Thinking Of You  
  
The annual Christmas ball was a week away. Draco was trying to work up the courage to ask Danyelle. Finally, He saw her sitting alone in front of the fire in the Slytherin common room.  
  
He almost lost his nerve, but she turned and saw him standing by the portrait opening. "Whatsupp Draco"? she asked.  
  
She flashed her warm smile at him and his heart melted.  
  
"Umm I was.... I was..... ",He stuttered trying to find the words, "Are you going with any one to the ball". She smiled again and said "Actually I just got asked by Blaise Zambini".  
  
His stomach dropped. "Oh", a blush colored is otherwise pale cheeks.She noticed the tone in his voice and hurriedly explain," But I said no". At this his heart did a little dance, "Would you go with me"? He asked. "Okay that would be great" She answered happily,  
  
"So do you know what you are going to wear", she asked. "Well, not really", he said. "Do you want to go shopping tomorow in Hogsmeade" She asked.  
  
"Okay, but I will not wear anything yellow,pink or purple." He stated. She laughed and told him that she was thinking of wearing green. Draco was quite happy with this. "Well we have 5 minute till dinner so we better go", declared Danyelle.  
  
They walked out the portrait and down many halls , chatting merrily the whole way, they walked into the Great Hall and found a couple of empty seats at the Slytherin table.While they ate Danyelle told Draco who everyone was going with.  
  
"Ron and Hermione are going together, Umm and Harry is going with Cho Chang she is a seventh year", she told him knowingly," Oh and Hannah Abbott is going with Ernie Macmillan, and Seamus Finnagin is going with Whitney Whitbee."  
  
Draco laughed at this because it was rumored that they were cousins. "So who is Lavender Brown going with," he asked as he knew that alot of guys liked that blonde airhead as, he liked to call her.  
  
"I think she is going with, get this, Neville Longbottom", at this Draco snorted into his pumpkin juice. "Well thats hard to picture", Draco managed to choke out.  
  
"Hermione told me she got teased alot for it , and she keeps saying she likes him because he is really sweet", laughed Danyelle. "Can you imagine if those to had kids they would be so dumb," giggled Draco.  
  
At this Danyelle frowned, "Draco, that was rude"! "I'm sorry I couldn't resist" apoligized Draco. She smiled at him and said "Its okay" "You know its kind of like imagining Filch and Jenisa Stardust as a couple!"  
  
This got her laughing again. "Yeah filthy disgusting Argus Filch and beautiful witch supermodel Jenisa Stardaust, if that ever happened I would check myself into St. Mungo's", laughed Danyelle.  
  
Draco and Danyelle finnished their meal and walked out of the Great Hall and back to the Slytherin Common room. Draco asked Danyelle for some help with some the Astronomy homework they had been asigned earlier.  
  
"Delinda Starburst discovered astronomy in 1411.She was only 20 and many people thought her to be a heritic". Danyelle read out of the book "The History of Astronomy and Its Uses"."This is going to take forever"! Moaned Draco. "Its a good thing that its a weekend." yawned Danyelle. "Draco, you can keep working, but I'm going to bed", Danyelle anounced sleepily."I think I'll just finnish this tomarow." replied Draco. "Goodnight Dragon", "Goodnight Unicorn".  
  
A/N: I hope you liked chapter three! Please Review!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joan: Thank you so much!!! Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Kathy: Here it is! 


	4. Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: All of its J.K. Rowlings.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thinking Of You  
  
The next day Danyelle and Draco got went to Hogsmeade to pick out outfits for the ball. Danyelle pulled Draco into a shop called Madame Zula's Zery Zabolous Robes and Formal Wear, which had the most colorful decore of any store they had ever been in.  
  
There were robes of every color amaginable. Danyelle ended up trying on a Mood robe, which changed colors with you mood, a rainbow colored robe,a blue and silver dress that looked like the night sky,  
  
a bright orange and red robe, a dress that flashed black,green and silver (one of Draco's choices) and many more than could be mentioned. Finally she she tryed on a plain, clingy purple evening dress  
  
that was light purple on the top and darker and darker as it went down, with a dark purple robe with light purple stars, when she came out of the dressing room to show Draco  
  
his jaw dropped the dress was beautiful and looked perfect on Danyelle. "I know its not green, silver or black, but I kinda of like this one", she told Draco.  
  
"Its okay thats its not silver or green," Draco told her," I think purple looks better on you." "Okay, so I'm getting this one", she asked. "Definitly", was all Draco said. Danyelle went and changed back into her normal clothes. "Now its your turn", she told him.  
  
"What", he asked puzzled.He was still thinking about her in the evening gown. "Its time to get your robes now", she told him as she dragged him over to the mens section of the store. She picked out all kinds of robes for him to try on and a couple of tuxes to.  
  
Finally they decided that he would wear a tux and a light blue robe (it went so well with his eyes). They went up to the cash register and the sales lady told them that would be three-hundred galleons.  
  
Draco payed and they exited the shop and went to the Three Broomsticks. They went inside and Draco ordered them two Butterbeers. Danyelle sat down at a table in a little corner of the pub.  
  
When Draco came back with the drinks, he sat down and they started talking about the awful essay they had to write for Snape about some nasty  
  
exploding potions.  
  
Pansy, who had just walked in, spotted Draco and Danyelle in the corner and rushed over and sat on Draco's lap. "Hi, honey have you missed me", She purred in his ear.  
  
"Get the hell off my lap Pansy", Draco shouted. Pansy looked put out, but she got up and got herself a chair and snuggled up to Draco agian. "So when are we going on our next date" asked Pansy.  
  
"Pansy how many times do I have to tell you I am not going out with you"? shouted Draco. "But Draco I thought you loved me", sniffed Pansy. "Well apperantly you thought wrong", Draco told her angrily  
  
"I gave you the best years of my life and this is all I get", skrieched Pansy.  
  
By this time everyone in the pub was watching. "Well I've had enough, Go to hell for all I care Draco", Yelled Pansy,  
  
then she got up and stomped out of the pub. Through the whole exchange Danyelle had been sitting there almost falling off her chair she was laughing so hard. "Well that went well didn't it", Danyelle asked trying to control her giggles.  
  
"Well I'm glad it was some form of entertainment for you", Draco sayed sarcasticly. "Sorry it was just really funny, like how fake was her cry" Danyelle said.  
  
"Well I want to go backto Hogwarts before Pansy decides to forgive me"  
  
Draco sayed and got up. He payed for their drinks and they walked back up to Hogwarts.  
  
A/N: Okay that was chapter 4. Don't worry the Christmas Ball will be in the next chapter. 


	5. The Christmas Ball

Disclaimer: I don't own anything . Did you think I did?  
  
A/N: Wow Draco and Danyelle's relationship is turning out to be like mine and this guy I likes.Its like a flirty friendship were you like the other person but you don't know if they like you.  
  
  
  
Thinking Of You  
  
Danyelle was in her room getting ready. Even though she wasn't a girlie- girl who like to wear lots of makeup and dresses, she was good at makeup and liked to look nice. When she was done she looked like a goddess.  
  
The purple dress was quite slinky and clung to her slim figure, and she was wearing heels this made her only and inch smaller than Draco and since she was already a good four inches taller than every girl in Hogwarts it only served to make her stand out even more as she was now a good six inches taller than all the girls.  
  
She was to meet Draco at the entrance to the Slytherin Commons. Draco was sitting in a squashy arm chair by the fire when she walked down the stairs. His draw dropped for the second time that day when he saw her.  
  
If he had thought she had looked beautiful before when they had been in Madame Zula's , it was nothing to what she looked like now, she was wearing not much makeup but just enough to make her glow, and the gown was breathtaking on her, and she was taller. He got up and bowed before her took her hand and kissed it. When he had kissed her hand he felt little electric currents running though his arm, he could tell this surprised her.  
  
She smiled at him and said "Hello dear prince you do take my breathe away, but I must ask what have you done with Draco".  
  
" Beautiful fairy princess, it is me, Draco, I have transformed into a prince, and I must say you look a lot like my date Danyelle".  
  
She laughed at his last comment and then put her arm in his and they walked down to the ball. As they walked through the big oak doors into the Great Hall all the boys' heads turn towards Danyelle. Draco felt like covering her up. He didn't like the way that most guys where undressing her with their eyes. As he guided her down the stairs he noticed how she just floated beside him.  
  
They went to a table and sat down and Draco got up to get them some drinks, although he did this reluctantly, because he could see that she would have every guy at her table as soon as he left.  
  
And sure enough, he was right, as he was getting back to the table he saw Blaise come up and ask her to dance, but she declined as she had to all the others.  
  
Not that Draco didn't have his admirers but almost all of them knew that Draco ,even though it wasn't offical, was Danyelle's. Although there where those who didn't and asked him to dance, but of course he said no. Draco walked up to Danyelle as Blaise was leaving.  
  
"I see that your company is wanted, so do think I could take a number and dance with you", Draco asked hopefuly.  
  
"Yes, I didn't come to this dance with you to dance with other people" She said.  
  
She smiled her warm smile and they moved out to the dance floor. Draco put his hands on her waist and Danyelle put her arms around his neck and they dance slowly around the crowded floor. Every once in a while Draco would say something funny and Danyelle would giggle. The song ended and a fast dance song started playing, Draco let go of Danyelle as she started to dance crazily, bouncing up and down in time to the music.Draco laughed and started bouncing with her. The song ended and they went and sat down at a table.  
  
"I think its kind of hot in here can we go outside", Danyelle asked Draco.  
  
He agreed and they walked out side into the chilly air. They grounds of Hogwarts look wonderful, it was almost as if you had walked out into a fairy tale and this was Cinderella's garden.  
  
"So Draco when we have Easter break do you want to come to my house in America?" asked Danyelle.  
  
"It will be tough getting my father to agree, but I'll try", sayed Draco.  
  
"I think you'd like my house. I live on a ranch in Arizona and my father raises winged horses.I have my own horse and I could teach you how to ride.My mother works for the Ministry in America but she is an Unspeakable so I don't really know what she does and I have a little sister and a little brother who are cool, well actually my sister is nice but my brother is just really anoying, and since we live out, far from muggles we have our own little mini- quidditch pitch.", Sayed Dayelle in a far off voice.  
  
"You miss home don't you" questioned Draco.  
  
"Yes, but don't you", she asked.  
  
"Not really, my home is a huge manor house, but its like a prison," sayed Draco in a sad tone, "and there is no way that I would miss my father or mother, they don'y care for me and I don't care for them."  
  
Danyelle didn't know what to say to that. So she sayed that she was getting cold and they went back inside. They dance some more and then the Christmas ball was over and they walked back to the Slytherin dorms.  
  
"Goodnight, Draco" Danyelle whispered as they parted at the stairs going to the boys and girls rooms.  
  
"Goodnight, Danyelle , in the morning lets open our presents together, okay"  
  
"Okay, if you wake up first please wake me up", yawned Danyelle.  
  
And with that Danyelle went into the girls dorm and got undressed and put her pajamas on, then she jumped into bed, where she fell asleep instantly.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
The next morning Draco woke to Danyelle yelling "Draco time to get up, I want to open my presents", Draco had just opened his eyes as she walked into the fifth year boys dormitories with a arm full of presents. She came and sat down at the end of his bed and handed him her present to him as he sat up.  
  
"Hold on let me grab your present", said a more awake Draco as he bounded of the bed and went to his trunk and dug through it until he came up with a present wrapped in lime green wrapping paper. He handed it to her and sat back down on the bed.  
  
Danyelle ripped off the wrapping paper and gasped as she held up a beautiful necklace that was in the shape of an snowflake and that had a blue crystal in the middle.  
  
"Thank you so much Draco," she squealed and gave him a hug,"I hope you like your present."  
  
Draco started to unwrap his present very slowly, until Danyelle sayed in an impateint voice, "Oh let me do it" and she took the package from his hands and ripped the paper off, and out fell a book. Draco looked at it disapiontedly, before picking it up and leafing through it.  
  
"Theres nothing written in it" he said in an excasperated voice.(a/n: however you spell that)  
  
"Oh, its a special book that you can say whatever place you want to go and it takes you there or you can say a persons name and you will go were they are.", She explained.  
  
"That is so cool" sayed an excited Draco, "I am going to test is out right now, The Great Hall". He dissapeared before Danyelles eyes and then suddenly in the great hall he popped in at the Slytherin table. He got a lot of weird looks as he sat down and started eating some bacon.  
  
A few minutes later Danyelle burst in to the Great Hall and ran over to Draco, quite a few people had looked up when she had come crashing through the doors but as she just went and sat by Draco they went back to their meals.  
  
"See, it worked", Danyelle whispered to Draco.  
  
"Yeah, But next time I am going to look before I leap, I stubbed my toe."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:Well what did you think? Another chapter come and gone. I have already writen most of chapter 6 so it will be up soon. Well Cheers, and please reveiw!!!!!!!!!1 


	6. Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin

Disclaimer: J.K Rwoling owns everthing except the plot.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thinking Of You  
  
It was the day of the big match between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Danyelle was a new Chaser (A/N: Did I mention that?).She had been practicing really hard the last few months.  
  
Draco and Danyelle walked down to the Quidditch pitch and went into locker rooms to get ready. Once dress all seven players step onto the pitch. Madame Hoooch blew her whistle and they were off.  
  
Danyelle loved the feeling of flying, she seized the Quaffle and threw it to a fellow chaser.He threw it back and she through it through the hoop scoring their first points.  
  
The game was going well, the score was 62 to 89 with Slytherin in the lead.  
  
Danyelle swerved around the keeper for Ravenclaw to avoid hitting Draco, when out of no where a bludger slam into her head.  
  
She slipped of her broom and fell from 120 feet in the air. She was just about to hit the ground when Draco, who had totally forgotten about the snitch when he saw her fall, dived and caught her.  
  
She was bleeding provouisly from a huge wound on the side of her head. Draco hit the ground running , "Get Madame Pomfrey, shes serouisly hurt", he scream to no one in particular.  
  
Harry,Ron, and Hermione, who had been watching the game to cheer Danyelle on, rushed onto the pitch, to see if Danyelle was okay. Professer McGonagall took over ,  
  
"Draco carry her to the hospital wing", Harry,Ron and Hermione you can go with him." Draco picked Danyelle up gently and made a mad dash for the hospital wing, Harry, Ron and Hermione had to run to keep up with his mad pace.  
  
They made it to the hospital wing Draco threw open the door and ran inside. He found Madame Pomfrey filling out some paperwork in her office.  
  
As soon as she saw Danyelle and the condition she was in she told Draco to set her on the bed, and she began bustling around grabing different instraments.  
  
She drew the curtian around Danyelles bed and tried to shoo Draco out, but he wanted to be by her side.So she allowed him to stay. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat somberly in the waiting room waiting for news if Danyelle was going to be okay.  
  
Madame Pomphrey got done checking over Danyelle and told Draco the she had a cuncussion and that she could sleep at all that night and that he needed to keep her awake.  
  
When Danyelle finally awoke she was alittle dazed. "Where am I she asked Draco". "You are in the hospital wing." he told her. "Oh yes I remember now I got hit by a bludger then I fell my broom and....... and you caught me didn't you Draco"?she questioned him.  
  
"Yeah, I caught you. Did you think I would let you just fall on your face, so I could catch the snitch"? He asked her. "Well, no, so we lost I'm guessing.  
  
"Yeah Cho Chang caught the snitch just a few seconds after you fell."  
  
"So whats wrong with me", she asked. "I know its something to do with my head it hurts like hell." "Actually you have concussion" he told her. "So I have to keep you from falling asleep for the next 24 hours."  
  
"Yeah, Okay I want to have party since I have nothing else to do". "What about that asignment on the thirteen cures of boils for Potions class", asked Hermione, who had just come into the room.  
  
She stopped and glared at Malfoy. "Actually I have been done with that for about two weeks." Danyelle told her. Hermione looked at her in amazement and sayed,"but that essay had to be thirty pages long."  
  
"Oh I know I finished it in two days it was really easy." Draco laughed at the face Hermione made, it was kind of like a fish gulping for air. "Aparently some one has finally beat you in school, Mudblood. Does it break your heart," he sneered at her.  
  
"What Malfoy bitter over another Mudblood beating you in grades"? she hissed back. "Stop it! demanded Danyelle "Your both giving me a headache".  
  
Hermione got up from her chair and said "Well I have some studing to do, Danyelle if you have that party tell me, Well Bye". and with that she walked to the door opened it and walked out.  
  
"Why can't you just tolerate Hermione, Draco?" Danyelle sighed. "It just really ticks me off that she likes to be little miss Goody-To-Shoes". Draco sayed. "Well can't you just not talk to her then?" asked Danyelle. "What would be the fun in that"? laughed Draco.  
  
"Draco can you get me some parchment and a quill and can I borrow your owl ? Mine isn't back from delivering a letter to my friend Jennifer", sayed Danyelle in a rush. "Okay why do you need all that stuff and Yes, you can borrow Moontail and who is Jennifer ", Draco sayed in a hurry.  
  
"Okay, 1) I need it cause if I'm going to throw a party I have to invite poeple, 2) Thank You, and 3) Jen is my friend she is 12 and in July she will be 13, she is blonde with blue eyes and she comes off as stuck up but she is so nice, and her mom totally hates me."  
  
"Why does her mom hate you", asked Draco. "No idea", she replied. "So who are you inviting to your stay awake party?" questioned Draco. "Well, I know you won't like this, but all the houses but Slytherin, well that excludes you and me." She replied.  
  
"So how about the parchment and a quill", she asked. "Geeze, pushy, pushy", he grumbled. Draco left Danyelle and went to the Slytherin Common room and walked into the 5th year boys dormitory and started searching his trunk for some parchment, ink and a quill.  
  
After finally finding what he was looking for, he heaved all his stuff back into his trunk and ran back to the Hospital Wing. Danyelle was listening to music on her walkmen (which she had inchanted to work with magic), which Harry had brought to her (He had been borrowing it).  
  
Danyelle first asked permission from Dumbledore to have the party in the Great Hall (as it was a Saturday no one had classes the next day). Almost as soon as she had thrown Moontail out the window when he returned with Dumbledore's reply.  
  
Dear Miss Taylor,  
  
I think its a great idea for you to have a staying awake you hearby have my permission. I have informed Minerva and she is making the arrangements at this very moment. Hope your head feels better in the morning  
  
Your Headmaster,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
  
  
"Well that part is over now I just have to write up about 250 invitations, but actually all I have to do is write out one then perform the copy spell and then I have to write their name on it and thats it."  
  
"You know sometimes you scare me", chuckled Draco. And with that Danyelle got to work on her invitations and Draco went off to nick some food from the kitchen, as both of them where starving.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well thats the end of Chapter 6. Please Read and Review!!!!!!!!  
  
Thank you to any one who reviews this story. Please review my other story Tale Of Two Hearts. 


	7. The Pajama Party and The Green Eyed Mons...

Disclaimer: I am J.K. Rowling and I own Harry Potter and all other indicia. Did you actually believe me?  
  
  
  
  
  
Thinking Of You  
  
Danyelle was standing by her window. She had an hour and a half until the party and no one would let her help get ready. So she was stuck in her room to get ready.Draco had suggested that everyone wear their pajamas to the party, so that was what he had ran off wearing when he went down to decorate the Great Hall, leaving her with nothing at all to do. No one was here to watch her which she found surprising. She laid down on her bed and was about to go to sleep when the door opened and in walked Terry Boot.  
  
"Don't you dare go to sleep" , he said jokingly.  
  
"Really is that what you thought I was doing I was merely testing my bed's comfort level", she giggled.  
  
Terry always managed to do this to her. She really liked him, he could always manage to take something very boring and make it very funny. She probably had been told off more times in Arithmacy for giggling than she had teeth. He sat on her bed, but then jumped up again as if it was on fire and did a silly little jig around the room.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you", she asked laughing as he did a couple of silly little twirls.  
  
She looked where he had sat down and laughed.  
  
"Know wonder you are are being stupid you sat on my " 103 Fire Spells For Beginners", she took the corner of her robes and picked up the book and held it up for him to see, the book was smoking at the edges and had begun to burn her hand. She let it go with a yelp and dug into her pocket for her wand.  
  
"Extingus" she shouted and the book stopped smoking. She picked it up with her bare hand and held it up for inspection.  
  
"I have to extinguish it twice a day, other wise it would burn every thing in my room", She explained to a wide eyed Terry.  
  
"Why do you even have that book", he asked.  
  
"I just thought I would learn as much as I can and I love to read" she said.  
  
"Oh," He sayed as if that explained everything," Umm, Danyelle are you going out with anyone" he asked becoming serious.  
  
"No," she said plopping down on her bed and opening her book, "Why"?  
  
She had begun to flip the pages and wasn't really paying any attention to Terry.  
  
"Umm, well would you go out with ,umm, me" he said hastily.  
  
"What", said Danyelle finally looking up from her book.  
  
"I said would you like to go out with me" said Terry this time with a little bit more confidence.  
  
She sat there in awe for a second before saying, "I would love to go out with you".  
  
He smiled at her and she smiled back. Just then they heard footsteps coming up the stairs, they could also hear lots of voices, all female.  
  
"And then I said well if you feel like wasting your life on Mudblood, by all means go ahead and he said thats exactly what he was going to do" said a shrill voice that could only be Pansy Parkinson.  
  
The girls opened the door and shrieked when they saw Terry. He was one of the most sought after boys in Hogwarts (after Harry and Draco of course) and most of them had never even been this close to him. Then they noticed Danyelle sitting quietly on her bed reading her book again. They immediatly started whispering among themselfs.  
  
"Well we will continue this discusion later, Danyelle" Terry said backing out of the room.  
  
"Okay see you at the party" Danyelle said. He flashed her a smile before dissapearing down the stairs.  
  
"Oh my god that was like Terry freakin Boot in your like room," squealed Amber Medigootzki an extremely snobby girl.  
  
"So how long have you two been going out", asked Trinity, a girl with pretty black hair and bright blue eyes, she was was sort of an out cast among the Slytherins and she and Danyelle had instantly become friends.  
  
Danyelle smiled at how fast Trinity picked things up. "Well he just asked me out a couple of minutes ago", she said.  
  
All the girls started talking about boys and Danyelle and Trinity started talking about their O.W.L.'s that where coming up soon. Pansy and Amber where fighting over who was hotter Draco or Terry. Amber insisted that while Draco was totally hott ,Terry had a better personality. Danyelle interupted their discusion to tell them that they all better start getting ready(she had relented and invited all the houses) as they only had an hour left.  
  
"Hey Danyelle do you mind if I do your hair", asked Trinity, as all the other girls piled off of Danyelle's bed to get ready.  
  
"No Trin, go ahead" said Danyelle engrossed in her book again.  
  
Trinity and Danyelle's freindship was a weird one. Danyelle was stubborn but only with certain people and had a big mouth, while Trinity was loud and could be very obnoxous, but was very tight lipped about secrets.  
  
Trinity had gone out with Terry last month but had decided that they were better off as friends.It wasn't surprising that they had broken up, because they fought constantly. Danyelle had always wondered why ,when Terry and Trinity where going out, Terry would look at her when telling a joke instead of Trin and it bugged her to no end.  
  
"So what do you think of this" asked Trin holding up a mirror for Danyelle to see herself. Trinity had put her hair up in all kinds of ponys and had put her hair in ringletts it looked very good.  
  
"Thanks, Trin that looks great", sayed Dayelle playing her curls, "Umm, Trin, You don't mind that I am going out with Terry do you?" she asked catiously.  
  
"Oh, no I don't mind. I think ,when I was going out with him, that I felt deep down that he liked you more than me." she sayed in a hurt tone, but see the horrible face that Danyelle was making she added hastily, "But, its okay I have Tyler after all".  
  
Trinity and Tyler Kingston had been going out for a week now and Danyelle had never seen her friend so happy. She was really glad that after the messy breakup with Terry, Trinity had found someone else to make her happy.  
  
"Since you did my hair I get to do your make up" stated Danyelle. "So what are you wearing so I know what color to put on you",She asked.  
  
"Well I was going to wear my sparkly light blue tankini and pajama pants with the little purple stars that match and my fuzzy blue slippers, that you gave me for my birthday." Trinity explained.  
  
"Oh, okay I am going to wear my pajamas that are exactly like that but in noen green and with little yellow stars and of course my slippers that match", cooed Danyelle. She and Trinity love to cordinate their outfits.  
  
She pullout her make up case and selected all her blue and green eyeshadows, purple and yellow lipsticks and some light pink blush, finnally she grabbed her blue and green mascara, and started applying the make-up to Trinity's face. When she was done Trinity looked wonderful, all the blue really brought out her blue eyes. The finnishing touch was to put her hair up in little twists all over and she was finnished.  
  
Trinity applyied Danyelles make up and they walked down the steps to the common rooms.There were a few poeple milling around but almost everbody was already down at the party. Danyelle and Trinity ran all the way to the Great Hall and open the great oak door.  
  
Every body was there in their pajamas. Dancing to the music that her and Draco had picked out. Trinity walked off to go talk to Tyler so Danyelle looked through the crowed for Draco but couldn't see him, but she did see Terry, so she walk over to him.  
  
"Hi sexy", he sayed as he put his arms around her waist, "Do you want to dance"?  
  
"I guess so , but hold on I want some punch first", Danyelle said so they walked over to the puch bowl hand-in-hand.  
  
When Draco saw this he felt like tearing off Terry's head and feeding it to Fang, but he didn't understand why.I mean this was his best friend nothing more, right.  
  
A/N: So how did you like Draco's little flare of jealousy? He wasn't in this chapter much but he will in the next one.Well what you waiting for click that little blue box. 


	8. The Fight

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter and all indica. Oh and did I mention I am the queen of Spain to.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thinking Of You  
  
Danyelle was slow dancing with Terry when she noticed, out of the corner of her eye, Pansy and Draco slow dancing nearby for some reason it bugged her that Draco was dancing with "Her". The song ended and with it the party, but since it hadn't been twenty-four hours, Danyelle still had to stay up. She kissed Terry goodbye and walked back to the Slytherin commons.  
  
She went up to her room and got her blanket and some books and sat down by the fire. She was almost halfway through "Black Beauty" when the portait opened and in came Draco.  
  
"Where have you been," Danyelle hissed, somewhere between four and five o'clock she had lost her patience.  
  
"I was cleaning up after the party", Draco sayed catiously, "There was punch spilled all over. It took me forever to clean up". He sat in the chair across from hers and sighed heavily.  
  
"I'm sorry I snapped Draco, its just when I don't get much sleep I get really crabby." Danyelle sorrowfly," I just really want to lay down and rest but I know I can't and reading this book is giving me a headache ," and with that she dropped the book on the floor.  
  
Draco picked it up and inspected the cover," Black Beauty, this is a muggle book, isn't it", he asked couriously.  
  
"Yes, a muggle book about a horses life, I have the movie at home and I cry every time I watch it", Danyelle sayed."So do you want to play a board game I am sure I have some under my bed".  
  
But Draco wasn't paying attention any more he was reading Black Beauty and was oblivouis to her question  
  
"Draco are you listening," at this he snapped back to attention,"Well I am going to sneak down to the kitchens for a quick snack, do you want to come", she asked.  
  
"Okay, lets go", sayed Draco dropping the book onto his seat.  
  
They walked out the portrait hole and down many corridors and hallways, Danyelle was starting to think they where lost but then they took a right turn and there was the picture of the fruit bowl. Draco tickled the pear and pulled the door open.They where met with at least a dozen big and round tennis ball like eyes staring at them.  
  
"Draco", squealed Dobby and hugged Draco around the middle. Even though you wouldn't have thought it Draco and Dobby had been very close.  
  
"Hello Dobby, how is life at Hogwarts?" asked Draco.  
  
"Well it is good but Winky she still cry and cry about her old master she doesn't like being a Hogwarts elf, but I say what better place then here! I even am getting three galloens a week and a vacation when I want it.But enough about that, what would you like", sayed Dobby excitedly.  
  
"Umm well could I get a rasberry Italian cream soda please and some strawberry cheesecake", Danyelle sayed politly.  
  
"Oh and I want some hot chocolate and an orange." Draco sayed.  
  
The elves hurried off to get their food, while they waited Draco and Danyelle stood by the entrance talking in whispers about whether or not Hermoine was right about the S.P.E.W. thing. When their food was given to them they said goodbye to Dobby and left.  
  
They somehow made it back to the Slytherin Commons without getting caught by Filch. They sat by the fire eating their food and talking about their reasont lesson in Divination where Proffesor Tralweny had predicted that Pansy was going to break up a relationship and marry a rich and powerful man. The weird thing had been when for the rest of the lesson Pansy had stared at Danyelle and Draco.  
  
" Draco I have something to tell you," sayed Danyelle picking her words carefully," I am going out with Terry Boot".  
  
Well that was blunt and to the point, she though.  
  
"What" Draco sayed choking on his hot chocolate."When did this happen".  
  
"Umm well when you where down in the Great Hall getting everything ready he came and visited me, and we got to talking and he asked me out and I said yes", She said sheepishly.  
  
"Why the hell did you say yes, he is such a pompous jackass, and he went out with your friend Trinity didn't he, and he is such a loser I mean come on you could at least go out with someone that was attractive", yelled Draco, getting very upset.  
  
"Draco Malfoy I can't believe you I go out with someone I like and you act as though I should be shipped to St. Mungos! And your wrong Terry is a nice funny person who is very cute and I am very happy to be going out with him , SO LAY OFF" she had got more and more loud as she spoke, she was so mad she could have probably punched Draco.  
  
"You are such an idiot at times, I mean can't you see he is just using you to get back at Trinity", Draco bellowed.  
  
"I not going to speak to you until you feel like you can trust me to make descions about my life, I'm going to read that book that gives me a headache till I can actually fall asleep and you better not bug me now go away", Danyelle sayed calmly, she picked up Black Beauty and sat back down and began to read again.  
  
Draco went up to bed in a huff and when he was gone, Danyelle burried her head in her arms and started to cry. She couldn't believe it, this was her best friend and now he was treating her like crap, just because she was going out with Terry.She heard footsteps and she raised her head to see Trinity coming down the stairs, Trinity walked right over to her chair and sat down in Draco's now vacant seat.  
  
"Get in a fight", asked Trinity.  
  
"Oh Trin, Draco hates me now because I told him that I am going out with Terry and he went beserk and told me I was an idoit for saying yes to him", moaned Danyelle.  
  
"You know what I think," asked Trin pausing for a second for Danyelle's, "what", "I think that Draco is jealous, I mean why else would he get mad, he should be happy for you because your his best friend and you have found someone who makes you happy, I think maybe he likes you a little more than as a friend", she finnished dramaticly.  
  
"He dosn't like me like that, I mean all we are is friends and he did say something about maybe Terry was just using me to get back at you, I think he's just afraid Terry is going to hurt me", Danyelle sayed deffensively.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, you can say what ever you want to but I still think he likes you", Trin persisted.  
  
"Okay, is it okay if I think your insane", laughed Danyelle. She wiped her tears on her blanket and looked at her watch.  
  
"Yes, its almost ten o'clock" I can go to sleep in an hour", Danyelle yelled truimphantly, " It's going to be weird cause everyone will be up and doing stuff and I will be just getting to sleep", she added more queitly.  
  
She picked up her blanket and her books and headed up to the fifth year girls dorms with Trinity. They sat on Danyelles bed and played Clue, a favorite muggle game of Danyelle's. After about the tenth game, which Danyelle had won, it was five minutes till eleven. They packed up the game board and Trinity left to go have breakfast.  
  
Danyelle layed on her bed but oddly sleep would not come, for when she had been playing Clue it had taken her mind off of her fight with Draco, but now that she lay there with nothing else to think about she felt horrible. She was going to talk to him when she got up even though she sayed she was going to ignore him. Finnally with that decided she drifted off to a peaceful sleep.  
  
Little did she know but in the fifth year boys dorm Draco was still awake, he hadn't gone to sleep after the fight, but had been going over every thing in his mind.He couldn't believe he had been so unsupportive. He didn't really think Terry was going to hurt her, because he knew that he liked her alot and was probably in love with her.  
  
He didn't know why he had been so mad when she told him she was going out with Terry, the one thought that kept popping up in the back of his mind was that he must like her as more than a freind, because why else would he feel so hurt that she was going out with someone else? Well when she was awake he was going to apologize.With that as his last thought he drifted into a fittful sleep.  
  
A/N: So how did you like that? Turmiol can be so fun to write. Well stop reading and start reviewing becasue incase you didn't know my father is Santa Claus and you'll get a lump of coal for Christmas if you don't reveiw. 


	9. Bruises and Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I own all Harry Potter characters and excetera. Not!  
  
  
  
  
  
Thinking Of You  
  
When Danyelle awakened she first saw a bouquet of beautiful flowers sitting on her nightstand then she noticed Draco sitting at the end of her bed, staring at her intently.  
  
"Hi, sleepy head", Draco sayed when he noticed Danyelle was awake.  
  
She sat up and looked at Draco warily, he didn't seem mad any more but he didn't seem his usualy cheerful self. She got up from her bed and grabbed the card that was attached to the flowers, she slit open the envelope, took out the card and read silently to herself. It sayed;  
  
Dear Danyelle,  
  
I am very sorry to have been such an ass to you earlier this morning, and I would like to except these flowers as my token of freindship. I am sorry I was so unsupportive of your new relantionship and I will try to except it. I just don't want to see you hurt and if Terry hurts you I will hurt Terry.  
  
From You Friend and Feind,  
  
Draco  
  
She finished reading and threw the letter down on her dresser. She turned and pounced on Drco wrapping him in a big hug. As soon as she had touched him his arms started to tingle and he felt like he was on fire. He had never felt this way before. She must have felt it to because she let go of him and gave him a puzzled look.  
  
She shrugged it off and said, " Thank you so much Draco, this brightened my day. I'm sorry too, I kinda shoved it in your face that I was going out with Terry."  
  
She sat back down on her bed and for the first time noticed that she was still in her pajamas . She got up and started rumaging through her trunk for what she was going to wear.  
  
She grabbed some blue jeans that tied up the sides and a pink shirt that was from a figure skating competion she had been in a few years ago. She also grabbed her pullover sweatshirt, because it was quite nippy. It was Febraury 5, and in eight days she would turn sixteen. She couldn't wait until she got back to the states and got her drivers liscence.  
  
"Draco can you go out while I change really quick", she asked. He nodded and swiftly walked to the door he looked at her one last time before he shut the door behind him. She changed quickly and looked at her self in the mirror she looked okay although she need to brush her hair. She found her brush after much searching and brushed her hair quickly.  
  
She ran out of the fifth year girls dorm and down the stairs to the common room, but since she was in such a hurry she wasn't paying attention to where she was going, she tripped on the bottom step and landed on her face on the cold stone floor.  
  
  
  
Hearing the commotion Draco had come running, he had been just in time to see her land on the floor. She rolled over onto her back and she opened her mouth her eyes wide, and for a second Draco thought she was going to cry but instead a peal of laughter erupted from her. She rolled on the floor for awhile howling with laughter. She just couldn't stop laughing especially after Draco had asked if she was okay.  
  
He just gave her a weird look like she was insane and helped her up of the cold floor. She giggled twice more then stopped.  
  
"So what time is it I wasn't really paying attention, she asked Draco.  
  
"It's five o'colck and in an hour it will be dinner time", he answered boredly.  
  
"Good, I am starving, so what have you been doing while I was asleep", she asked.  
  
"Well I just woke up about an hour ago I was finishing my essay on the Bogie of St. Larens Cathederal," he sayed in the same bored tone.  
  
"Draco whats really up , you don't sound very happy", she asked with a worried look on her face.  
  
I am just thinking about how the girl I want is going out with Terry fucking Boot Draco thought bitterly. But instead of that he sayed,  
  
"I was just thinking about the Easter Holidays and how I don't really want to go home to the Manor."  
  
"Oh," Danyelle sayed her mouth making a perfect O," Well I have to ask my mother and father but I think you could stay with me for Easter holidays, we live on a farm. My father raises winged horses and my mother is an author. I think you would like it," Danyelle sayed happily remembering her home.  
  
"That sounds great," Draco said perking up at the chance to spend some more time with Danyelle.  
  
"I will owl them tomorow", she said and pausing for effect ," Because I am getting a a Thestral for my birthday".  
  
"Really," Draco asked intersted now," But how do you know I thought birthday presents where supposed to be a secret."  
  
"Well, my father let me help pick her out and her name is going to be Goodnight Glitters, Thestrals have the best gaits out of all winged horses", Danyelle sayed knowingly, then she thought of something, "Draco you haven't ever riden a horse, have you"?  
  
"Well not if you don't count the little pony I used to ride at my uncles", he sauid sheepishly.  
  
"Well if you can come to my house I'll teach you how to ride one, it will be so fun", she said smiling.  
  
Her good mood was contagous and he soon himself grinning back at her. They sat and talked Quidditch stratigey's until it was time to go down for dinner.  
  
Danyelle practicly flew down to the Great Hall, with Draco trailing after her. She was in high spirits and it showed. When she got to the great oak doors of the Great Hall she slowed her pace to a walk and calmly opened the door and waited for Draco to enter.  
  
She walked to the Slytherin table and sat down beside Blaise Zambini and Draco and began piling her plate full of food. As she ate she she kept glancing at the Ravenclaw table looking for Terry but for some reason or another he wasn't there.  
  
She hurriedly stuffed her mouth full of food and zoomed off to the library, to finish some school work that wasn't due until next week. As she sat at a table in the back of the library she breathed in the musty smell of old books and dust. She was waiting for Hermione as they always studied together.  
  
She was finishing her essay on the Doxy, when Hermione arrived, huffing at having ran the whole way there.  
  
"Sorry..I'm...Late...." she managed to say while hoisting her heavy book bag onto the table.  
  
Hermione sat down and imedaitly got to work on her essay on the twenty uses of dragon scales. They worked silently for what seemed like hours until Hermoine broke the silence.  
  
"So I heard that you are going out with Terry Boot", Hermoine said.  
  
"Yeah, he asked me out yesterday before the party", Danyelle said her face broke into a big grin as she remembered Terry.  
  
"You know me and Ron have been going out for a month now", Hermoine sayed matter of factly.  
  
"Really, I didn't even know you two where going out", Danyelle sayed happily.  
  
"Yes, well we thought we wouldn't tell anyone until we tell Harry", She sayed guiltily.  
  
"You mean you haven't told Harry yet", Said a shocked Danyelle.  
  
"Well no", Hermione sayed shifting uncomfortabley in her chair.  
  
"Well you should soon, cause it will probably make him mad to have not been told about it", Danyelle sayed knowingly.  
  
"You know, I think your right I am going to go find Ron and we are going to tell Harry tonight," sayed Hermione hurriedly stuffing her things back into her bag.  
  
She slung her bag over her shoulder and ran to the door. She got there just as Terry was opening the door , he held the door open for her and gave her a bewildered look as she dashed out of the library and down the hall.  
  
He spied Danyelle sitting in the back of the library and sauntered over to her table.  
  
"Hi hottie, he said sexily, "Where was Hermoine going in such a hurry".  
  
"Oh, she was just going to go tell Harry that her and Ron are going out", she said without looking up from her work."So why weren't you at dinner" she asked .  
  
"Oh, I got into alittle spot of trouble" he said nonchalantly.  
  
"What did you do", Danyelle said looking up for the first time and seeing Terry with a bunch of little scratches on his hands and a guilty exspression on his face.  
  
"Well, I got into a fight with that Hufflepuff Ian McCloud and I got caught by Professor Snape and since Snape doesn't much like me, since I sent off a dungbomb in his office, I have a weeks worth of detentions.", He grinned sheepishly and finnished with,"But don't worry I beat him soundly".  
  
"You beat up Ian Mcloud, How could you", Danyelle sputtered," Ian the one thats kind of over weight, that has all the braces and that wouldn't hurt a fly McCloud", she finished shrilly.  
  
Terry cowered as her rage broke over him.  
  
"I can't believe you, Ian is the most sweet caring person that ever lived and I am glad that Snape gave you a weeks detention, you deserve a months but none of us are so lucky," she yelled shrilly.  
  
Madame Pince had come over to see what all the noise was about and noticed Danyelle standing over a cowering Terry. She could almost see an aura of anger around Danyelle she excuded anger and power. Yes, she could feel emense waves of power radiating off of Danyelle.  
  
Danyelle had started to kick and hit Terry in her rage and Madame Pince hurried over and pulled Danyelle off of Terry. Terry now had a fat lip and a black eye, as Madame Pince escorted Danyelle and Terry to Dumbldores office Terry told Danyelle in not very kind words that they were over.  
  
When they got to Dumbldores office Madame Pince made Terry wait outside as she went in with Danyelle and told Dumbldore what had happened. Danyelle was sobbing and shaking she had never lost control of her temper like that and it scared her.  
  
As she sat down in a comfy chair across from Dumbldore he told Madame Pince to go and wait out in the hall with Terry. Then he just sat and stared hard at Danyelle until she finally stopped shaking, she was still crying silently, but that didn't bother Dumbldore.  
  
Finally she broke the silence with, "Sir am I in trouble, because I should be I can't believe I did that, I was just out of control",  
  
"Stop", he interupted kindly, "I do know what happened and yes Miss Taylor, you will have to serve a detention but what I really want to ask is why did you do it, becasue as you and I both know sweet girls do not all of a sudden go insane on their boy friends because they beat up soemone nice".  
  
"We...we....well", she stuttered trying to find the right words,"I just don't know I just felt al this anger and it felt good becasue I had power, power over someone that was stronger than I and it felt amazing but it also felt awful becasue I was hurting someone I really care about", she struggled trying to explain the weird high feeling she had felt.  
  
"I understand completely Miss Taylor , but please promise me this, that it will never happen again" he said with gentleness.  
  
"I can not promise such a thing like that, Sir , but I will try, and after a long pause she asked what she ahd been dieing to know since this conversation had started,"Umm, Sir what will my detention be".  
  
"Oh, it will be simple you will have to help Professor Sprout feed and water her plants", he said simply.  
  
"Thats all", she asked unbelieving.  
  
"Yes that is all, Now Miss Taylor I must speak to Mr. Boot, so why don't you go back to your dorm." Dumbldore said.  
  
"Okay and thank you very much sir" she smiled at him through her tears and walked out the door.  
  
As she walked by Terry and Madame Pince Terry gave her a very dirty look which looked even worse with his lip all puffed up and his eye swollen shut, she didn't mind the dirty looks she would probably do the same thing if she was him.  
  
Well that has to be the shortest time I have ever gone out with someone, she thought to herself.  
  
When she got back to the Slytherin commons she imeddaitly went looking for Draco, he wasn't in the common room so he must be in his dorm, she thought. She went up to the fifth year boys dorm rooms door and knocked, the door swung open instantly and Blaise Zambini's head poked out.  
  
When he saw Danyelle's tear stained face he opened the door wider and ushered her in. Draco was sitting on his bed reading the Daily Prophet he look up when Blaise anounced that he had a visiter. When he saw the state that Danyelle was in he rushed over.  
  
"What happened" he asked worriedly, "Did Terry do something to you" his tone now iced with anger.He put his arm around her and he guided her over to his bed.  
  
"Well kind of", she sniffed and then broke into new sobs," I... I was at the library studying and then Terry came in and told me he had beat up Ian McCloud and he was so happy about it, it just made me sick so I started yelling at him about how could he hurt someone so nice and loving  
  
and then all of a sudden Terry was on the floor and I was kicking and hitting him, it was horible I tottaly lost control and it really scared me, so then Madame Pince pulled me off of Terry and I had to go to Dumbldore's office, but all I got was a detention with Professor Sprout where I have to help her feed and water her plants." she finished sobbing harder into Draco's shoulder.  
  
Draco knew he wasn't supposed to be enjoying this but he loved the feeling of just holding her. He hushed her and just sat there stroking her hair until she calmed down.  
  
Through it all Blaise had been there sitting on his own bed throwing jealous glares at Draco. Finally he could stand it no more and he got up and left through the door.  
  
When Danyelle had stopped crying she laid back on Draco's bed and told Draco that there was no need for him to beat up Terry cause she had already done it. She also told Draco that Terry had dumped her and that she didn't blame him at all. Draco laughed when she described in detail what Terry had looked like after she was done with him.  
  
Draco lay down beside Danyelle and held her again, this was working out great for him because he had gotten to hold her three times in only one day.  
  
"Draco I'm glad your my friend," she murmered before she snuggled into him and fell asleep. All the stress must have gotten to her, Draco thought.  
  
And with that as his last thought he also fell asleep.  
  
A/N: That has to be the longest chapter I have ever written!! Well what are you waiting for click that little box down there!!! 


	10. Caught Between

Disclaimer: I don't a thing. As if you didn't know.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thinking Of You  
  
When Danyelle woke up again it was this time in Draco's arms. She looked around and noticed the clock it was eight-thirty and her first class was at nine. She sat bolt upright and swung her legs off the bed. She turned around and began to shake Draco as hard as she could. After a few minutes of this he finally woke up.  
  
"Whass is it" , he mumbled sleepily.  
  
"Get up Draco our first class starts in half an hour", Danyelle sayed franticly. "I am going to go get dressed and don't you dare go back to sleep".  
  
He sighed heavily and sat up, Danyelle ran out the door and down the hall to her own dorm room. She couldn't believe she had fallen asleep in Draco's arms, and if she didn't hurry she was going to be late for class.She threw off her clothes and put clean ones on.  
  
She ran a brush quickly through her hair and looked in the mirror. It was going to have to be in a pony tail today, she thought herself. She threw her hair quickly into a rubber band and decided that was good enough for now. She grabbed her books and ran out the door.  
  
She knocked on the fifth year boy's dorm room door, and when Draco opened it he look so unruffled it almost was sickening. He looked as though it had taken him hours to get ready instead of five minutes. She grabbed his arm and pulled him down the stairs to the common room, they ran out the door.  
  
When they had made it to the Great Hall's big oak door they were quite out of breath. They ran inside and sat down at the Slytherin table, unsuprisingly no else was there. They bolted down their food and ran up the three flights of stairs until they got to the Charms classroom.  
  
Proffesor Flitwick had just begun to take roll when the sat down in their seats, by this time Danyelle felt like she was going to have a heart attack from all the running. When Flitwick called her name she said "Here", so queitly that Draco had to tell Flitwick that she was here, but that she was just out of breath.  
  
Today was very fun in Charms, they learned how to charm a stuffed animal to do the Hokey-Pokey. Slytherins had this class with the Hufflepuffs, which was a relief to Danyelle. She had a feeling that none of the Ravenclaws where going to be very nice to her from now on.But she didn't care she still had quite a few friends in Gryffindore and Hufflepuff and the Slytherins where starting to warm up to her.  
  
Trinity had just passed her a note and she quickly hid it in her bag to read later. Draco gave her a queer look and went back to paying attention to Proffesor Flitwick. He was trying to improve his grades, so he had been been working extra hard and Danyelle had been helping him.  
  
Danyelle tuned out Proffesor Flitwick and thought about why she had gotten so angry with Terry and why had she been so happy when she had fallen asleep in Draco's arms. She didn't like him like that did she? She thought hard about that one, it was true Draco was very cute and very sweet, well to her any way and he had been there as her friend since she had arrived at Hogwarts.But was she falling in love with him? Well only time will tell, she thought to herself.  
  
Draco nudged Danyelle into awarness, Proffesor Flitwick had just dissmissed the class and Danyelle and Draco where the only ones left in the classroom. Danyelle stood up, grabbed her book bag and swung it over her shoulder. Meanwhile, Draco was studying his class schedule.  
  
"We have Potions after lunch with the Gryffindores, but right now we have tranfiguration with Ravenclaw, are you ready to face them", he asked queitly.  
  
"Yes, I am ready. I will just have to deal with it and I do understand where they are coming from, I mean I would probably not like myself right now either," she said in what she hoped was an upbeat voice.  
  
They walked out together and down the three flights of stairs back down to the corridor that the Transfiguration classroom was in. When they arrived the fifth year Ravenclaws where already there. All of them sent death glares Danyelle's way. Danyelle ignored them and scoped out the crowd for Trinity.  
  
She finally saw her leaning against a wall in the corner talking to Mckayla Griffin, who was in Ravenclaw. When Danyelle started to make her way through the crowd with Draco in tow she drew even nastier looks from the Ravenclaws. When she strode up to Trinity with her head held high, McKayla back away from Danyelle as though she was about to attack her.  
  
"Well I'll talk to you later", McKayla said nervously before she dashed back into the milling Ravenclaws.  
  
If Danyelle thought things where bad then, they got a whole lot worse when Terry showed up. Him and the rest of the Ravenclaws jeered at Danyelle calling her a whore and a bitch. Danyelle was getting quite fed up when Terry went way over the line with,  
  
"What, did you decide that having Draco and Harry as your sex toys wasn't enough, so you had to use me to? Your pathetic", he sneered maliciously.  
  
That was the straw that broke the camels back. Danyelle , who had had her back to them, whirled around and screamed,  
  
"How dare you talk to me like that, and don't even talk about Draco or Harry that way they are my some of my best friend and just becasue we care about each other and no one cares about you, you don't have to bad mouth them", she finished shrilly.  
  
If all the Ravenclaws where afraid of Danyelle before it was nothing to what they felt now, as soon as she had begun to scream they had backed away, because she had been giving off an angry red aura and it was frightening.  
  
Then Terry sayed something that he probably will regret for the rest of his life,  
  
"Never mind they would never mess with a stupid whore like you", Terry said in a icy tone.  
  
No sooner where the words out of his mouth than he flew up in the air and then dropped back to the floor. Chaneesa Clark and Tiffany Berk ran to his side to check if he was okay. Everyone looked from Terry, who was a pile on the floor, to Danyelle, who was now calmed down a bit, thanks to Draco and was sobbing into his shoulder.  
  
The whispers started imedaitly,most of them went like this," Oh my god did you see that she levitated him without her wand", or "Poor Terry he didn't know what he was getting into", and last but not least on the gossip chain, "Is she going out with Draco".  
  
Just then Professor McGongall came running down the corridor having heard the comotion. She saw Terry on the floor and Danyelle crying into Draco's shoulder, Dumbldore had told her what had happened last time Miss Taylor had attacked Mr. Boot and if she had a geuss she would bet that they had just had another run in.  
  
"Miss Clark will you and Miss Berk take Mr. Boot to the hospital wing and Miss Taylor come with me, we are going to the Headmasters office," she said deciding that was the best thing to do,"All the rest of you, go inside the Transfiguration room and sit there queitly".  
  
She turned and strode of in the derection of the headmaster's office. Danyelle had no other choice then to follow.She looked back at Draco doefully and he threw her a look of sympany before he entered the classroom.  
  
She walked along glumly behind Proffesor McGongall until they came to the statue of a gargoyle and Proffesor McGongall gave it the password. They walked up the spiral stairs and when they got to the door it flew open as if they where expected and they where.  
  
Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, going through some paperwork.As soon as they entered he looked up and smiled.  
  
"I knew I would be seeing you again soon, but i didn't know just how soon", Dumdldore said chuckling.  
  
"Sir, I did it again but this time I some how levitated Terry up almost to the ceiling then I dropped him, without my wand", she said as if it was just now sinking in.  
  
"Miss Taylor I think there is something about you that we don't know," Dumbldore said mysterously, then turning to Proffesor McGongall he said," Minerva will you go and fetch Mr. Malfoy for me".  
  
Proffesor McGongall turned and walked out the door.  
  
Danyelle and Dumbledore sat queitly, until they heard footsteps, a second later Draco burst through the door. He sat down beside Danyelle and held her hand until Dumbledore finally spoke.  
  
"As you know miss Taylor you have lost your temper with Mr. Boot twice now with disasterous effects, and you are doing this without your free will, am I right", Dumbldore said thoughtfuly.  
  
"Yes, sir", muttered Danyelle.  
  
"Miss Taylor will come and stand here", Dumbldore said standing up and pointing to a spot on the floor.  
  
She obliged and went and stood where she had been directed to.  
  
"Now we just need to do a little test, Mr. Malfoy will come here I have something to discuss with you", Dumbledore said.  
  
Draco walked over to Dumbldore and they conversed in whispers for about a couple of minutes until Dumbldore said,  
  
"Okay you know what to do Mr. Malfoy, so do it".  
  
Draco turned and stared guiltily at Danyelle before his features where overtaken by determined look.  
  
"I hate you, I was just using you for information about Harry, and I am going out with Pansy," Draco yelled finding insperation,"Umm and I am going to join Lord Voldemort and kill Harry,Hermione and Ron", Draco looked at her worriedly waiting for her reaction, and just like when she had hurt Terry, she looked at Draco with pure hatred and she got an angry red aura Draco could see it glowing around her.  
  
But before he could register any fear, he flew across the room and hit the wall. The red aura around Danyelle faded and she ran to Draco's side, Dumbdore was already their giving him a potion to revive him.  
  
When he woke up, he looked at Danyelle and recoiled slightly. But she wasn't put off at all she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. She was crying again an effect that always seem to happen after she had hurt someone.  
  
"Oh Draco, I didn't mean to, I...., I don't know what happened all I could think about was how you hated me and how I wanted to hurt you," she sniffed into his shoulder.  
  
All through this Dumbldore had been sitting at his desk, deep in thought.  
  
"I think I know what is going on, but I must do some research and then I will tell you what is wrong", Dumbldore said abrubtly.  
  
Danyelle turned her head from where it had been nestled on Draco's shoulder.  
  
Dumbldore motioned for them to leave and he took off for the library, much like Hermione he believed that if in doubt go to the library. He was puzzling through a huge book when his his finger alit on a likely sentence. He read it through and gasped at what it said.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Danyelle and Draco where playing Exploding Snap! in the Slytherin common room when, Proffesor Snape came in and informed them that Dumbledore need them to come to his office. They followed Snpae in silence until they got to the stone gargoyle Snape muttered the password and the went up the stairs. They where back in Dumbldore's office for the second time that day, Things wheren't looking very good to Danyelle.  
  
She sighed and sat back in her chair waiting for whatever Dumbldore had to say.They sat in silence for what seemed like hours but was probably five minutes. Dumbldore was the one to finally break the silence.  
  
"Miss Taylor I have been researching for the past couple of hours and I have stumbled onto something about you, you are a special witch indeed, you are a Kasaser, a powerful witch or wizard that is born under Azresus, the star of goodness, it is very hard to tell when someone is born under Azresus, because know one knows its cycle,You are to help every one and to have special powers against anyone trying to hurt you or a loved one."Dumbldore said somberly.  
  
"So I am not some syco that can throw poeple around", Danyelle said cheerfully.  
  
"Miss Taylor, I am not sure you understand the implications, since you are to help all people in need , even when you yourself is in danger, you must fight for anyone that needs your help, which is a heavy burden to bear, but I think you are strong willed, and kind hearted." Dumbldore said.  
  
"But sir why do you sound so grave," Danyelle paused for a moment, deep in thought, "But who would I have to fight"?  
  
"Can't you think of any one that wants to hurt all the poeple you love", Dumbldore asked patiently.  
  
Danyelle glanced at Draco and realized who Dumbldore meant, she gasped and sayed,  
  
"But sir are you saying I have to fight Voldemort", she said in a defiant tone.  
  
"Yes, Miss Taylor that is exactly who I meant, I know that you are friends with Harry and he has shouldered this responsibility alone for to long". Dumbledore said.  
  
"But sir what am I to do"?  
  
"When the time comes you will know, how you will not I know , but you just will". Dumbldore said resuringly.  
  
Through the whole exchange Draco had been silent just listening. He was shocked that Danyelle was a Kasaser. He had heard of them from his father, they where powerful witches or wizards that had great power when it came to defending people for the right cause.  
  
They where an ancient miracle and many said all they need was a Kasaser in this time to defeat Lord Voldemort, so as any one who knew where his father stood, would know that he hated Kasasers, they would be the end to Voldemort many profetic books proclaimed.  
  
Draco wasn't to happy about the whole thing about Danyelle and Harry fighting together, but he guessed he could stand Pampered Potter, if he needed to. He would fight Voldemort alone if it meant saving Danyelle.  
  
Dumbldore dissmised them, and they walked back to the Slytherin common rooms. When they got to the portrait hole Danyelle sayed the passed word and the climbed silently into throught the hole. There where only a few assorted Slytherins in the common room, as most where in class.  
  
But Pansy wasn't one of those in class, she had disrupted transfiguration when Proffesor McGongall had come to fetch Draco by making a huge scene about how whatever they wanted Draco for that he had been with her when it happened.  
  
It had made everyone laugh when Proffesor McGongall had told her that Draco was not in trouble that Dumbledore just wanted to speak to him and Danyelle. Saying Danyelle's name had really sent Pansy into a tizzy and that was when she had been kicked out of the class.  
  
"Drakie Poo", Pansy purred walking up to Draco and throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
"Ugh, Pansy get off I am not having the best day and you are deffinetly making it worse", Draco said tiredly unwrapping her arms from his neck.  
  
"Oh, Drakkie Poo what happened", Pansy said her eyes getting big, making her look like a frog.  
  
"Nothing, now back off Pansy I don't want to deal with you right now", Draco said getting angry.  
  
"But DRakkie what happened", Pansy pleaded.  
  
"I hit my head on a wall", Draco growled finally losing his patience.  
  
"I could kiss it all better", Pansy simpered, backing Draco into a corner.  
  
"No, now back off Pansy", Draco said pleadingly.  
  
But Pansy didn't listen at all she pushed him and he landed in a chair, then she jumped on his lap and started kissing his head.  
  
Danyelle was rolling on the floor, holding her side which was starting ache from her laughing so hard. Draco kind of looked like a puppy being bathed by its mother. When he finally managed to push Pansy off him, he ran the distance between him and Danyelle and helped her up off the floor, they ran up the stairs to the fifth year boys dormitories.  
  
Pansy who was still sitting in the spot where Draco had dropped her, crossed her arms over her chest and glared up the stairs at Draco and Danyelle's retreating backs. She couldn't believe Draco had dropped her for Danyelle.  
  
She thought about it and realized that Draco used to hang out with her only and now since Danyelle had come she hadn't seen him barely at all.She was going to have to dispose of miss goody-too-shoes and she exactly how she was going to do it. Now was the time to enlist Lord Voldemort's help.  
  
A/N: Well What did you think???? Lots of plot twists in this chapter and it was very long (for me anyway).  
  
To tell the truth I have no idea where this story is going. I am just writing it as I go along, so it is going to be intersesting to see where it goes. So what are you waiting for click that little blue box!!!!!!!! 


	11. Just One Of Those Days

Disclaimer: I don't Own a thing. Did you think I did????  
  
  
  
Thinking Of You  
  
Danyelle and Draco where playing chinese checkers, a favorite of Danyelle's, in the fifth year boys dorm. Danyelle had just beaten Draco for what had been the fifth time.  
  
She was now trying to teach him some helpful moves that would help his game, when Blaise came striding in. He looked at Danyelle and Draco and then took a double take.  
  
"You aren't supposed to be in the boys dorms", he told Danyelle rudely. Ever since she had rejected him he had been cold and distant with her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I will leave", she said glaring at Blaise when he turned his back.  
  
Draco laughed and said, "Blaise I think you just made yourself an enemy".  
  
At this Danyelle looked at Draco quickly and laughed to. She couldn't help it his good mood was infectious. It was suprising that he was so happy, after all Danyelle had just thouroughly womped him at Chinese Checkers.  
  
She picked up the game board and told Draco to meet her in the common room for a rematch,"I am sure Pansy is gone by now", she said before she left.  
  
Draco was laying on his bed grinning at the ceiling. Danyelle was such a good friend and feind he thought himself.  
  
"Draco, I can't believe you taking up with her, a mudblood at that", Blaise said disaprovingly.  
  
"Shut up Blaise, you are just jealous that she didn't go to the Christmas ball with you and don't call her a mudblood, both her parents are wizards", Draco said lazily.  
  
"Fine" Blaise saying in huff, walked to the door and roughly threw it open, "If you want to have your father disown you go ahead", he said before slamming the door behind him.  
  
As Blaise was stomping down the stairs he ran into Pansy who was sitting on the bottom step deep in thought.  
  
"Watch it Parkinson", Blaise growled.  
  
Pansy stared dumbly up at him as he towered over her.  
  
"What has got your knickers all in bunch", she asked sarcasticly.  
  
"Two words, Danyelle and Draco", Blaise said venomtly.  
  
"Oh the mudblood and the traitor", she said knowingly.  
  
"So what are you doing, lurking on the stairs", Blaise asked loosing the anger in his voice.  
  
"Plotting on how to get rid of Danyelle", Pansy said simply.  
  
"Oh really, care to clue me in on what your plan is", Blaise asked cooly.  
  
"Well actually, I don't have a plan yet, but I will", Pansy said sheepishly.  
  
"Oh", Blaise said and they left together to go to the Astronomy tower to discuss "things".  
  
Meanwhile Danyelle was in the Slytherin common room sucking on a sugar quill that Harry had gotten her after their last trip to Hogsmeade. She was writing a letter to her cousin Dalissa Flacour who lived in London with her boyfriend Oliver Wood.  
  
Danyelle knew from Harry that Wood had graduated from Hogwarts only two years before she came here. Dalissa was a crazed Quidditch fanatic and from what Harry had said so was Oliver. That is were Danyelle had inherited the desire to play quidditch, becasue her father didn't trust brooms at all and raised winged horses and her mother had a terrible fear of heights and wouldn't touch a broomstick with a ten foot pole.  
  
Dalissa had lived with them from the time she was eleven to the time she was seventeen and had attended Salem Institute For Higher Education with Danyelle. They had had some great times there but Lissa had always longed for England and ,even though at the time she wouldn't admit it, Oliver.  
  
Danyelle could see how Lissa had always wanted to go to Hogwarts because it was a whole lot more exciting than Salem. Lissa had sent Danyelle a picture of herself and Oliver, or Oli as she called him, as they sat in a tree swing in Lissa and Oliver's garden at their home in London.  
  
Danyelle agreed with Lissa, that Oliver was a total hottie, and he had a very cute accent or at least thats what Lissa always told Danyelle. Lissa and Oliver where a cute couple and you could tell they were in love even by just looking at the picture.  
  
Since it was a wizarding picture it moved and Oliver kept pushing Danyelle while whispering sweet nothings into her ear, every once and a while Lissa would giggle and Oliver would blush.  
  
Danyelle sucked harder on her quill and thought of a way to end the letter before her. So far it sayed,  
  
Dear Cousin Lissa,  
  
I am making friends fast and I have to agree with you that Hogwarts is better than Salem, and I don't doubt that you would have loved it here. How is Oliver????  
  
Thank you for the picture! I have to agree with you that Oliver is way cute. I have to send you a picture of me and my best friend here, Draco.Remember how Oliver would describe him as "that slimy git" in his letters???  
  
Well I think he is wrong about that, Draco is very kind and i think he is just umm misguided and he is really really hot. Okay to get the right picture of Draco you have to think very pale, with pale blond hair and grey eyes, but that just doesn't describe Draco, so you will have to see him for your self.  
  
Draco might come and stay with me during Easter break. I knew you would be coming then and I really want you to meet him. I also made another friend, her name is Trinity and she is so nice!!!!  
  
School work is going good, I am so ahead that everything is kinda boring. Oh and I am a Kasaser!!! I know you will probably read that line over and over again to make sure that it really says that but I am telling the truth. Dumbldore told me earlier today. Believe me no one was more shocked than I was.  
  
The reason I found out I was, was well I went out with this boy named Terry Boot and I well let me just put it this way, beat him up, with out my knowledge.  
  
Oh and then I picked him up and dropped him on the ground without my wand!!! I kinda also threw Draco into a wall but its okay cause Dumbldore made me do it cause he want to know how I was hurting Terry.  
  
Don't worry Dumbldore may be eccentric but he is not crazy. I made the quidditch team!! I am now an offical Slytherin chaser!!! Well I Have to go I am going to play Draco a game of Chinese checkers. And I know what your wondering and no he hasn't beat me.  
  
Love Your Cousin and Freind,  
  
Danyelle  
  
P.S. Sorry I haven't written to you in a couple of months, every thing has been a whirlwind of activity.  
  
Danyelle added the post script and signed her name with a flourish.When Draco came down she was just tying the letter to Tashai's leg she opened the window and her horned owl fluttered out into the afternoon sun.  
  
Draco sat across the table and said,"So who was that to".  
  
"Oh it was a letter to my cousin Dalissa", Danyelles said watching as Tashai disapeared into the horizon.  
  
"Oh", Draco said, "So can we start the game now".  
  
"Yeah, are you ready to get your butt kicked", Danyelle asked.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah just make your move", Draco said impatiently.  
  
They were playing their third game which Draco was managing to beat Danyelle. She groaned as he made his move and put his last peice into his house winning the game.  
  
"This is what I get for teaching you how to play better", Danyelle said exaperatedly.  
  
Draco gave out a victory yell, and laughed at Danyelle's expresion.  
  
She grabbed the pillow that was behind her and hit him hard on the head.  
  
He grabbed his own pillow and the little pillow fight escalated to a full out war. Pansy walked in just as Draco had Danyelle pinned to the couche and was wacking her with his pillow.  
  
Danyelle, in retalition started to tickle Draco and they fell off the couch into a heap on the floor.Neither had seen Pansy until she cleared her throat and kicked Danyelle in the ribs.  
  
"Oh", Danyelle cryed grabbing her ribs.  
  
Draco imedaitly jumped up in Danyelle's deffense.  
  
"What did you do that for", he yelled angrily at Pansy.  
  
"I accidently kicked Danyelle", Pansy said simply, "I didn't see her".  
  
"Bullshit Pansy, you kicked her cause I am friends with her instead of you", Draco said still yelling. "and your jealous, but I am sick to death of your crap so just leave", Draco said pointing to the door.  
  
Pansy hung her head and walked up the stairs to girls dorm. Draco turned to Danyelle and helped her up of the floor.  
  
"Are you okay", he asked concernedly.  
  
"Yeah, nothing serious", was her weezed reply, "I just had the wind knocked out of me."  
  
Draco laughed and said , " Its a good thing she didn't sit on you or the fat cow would have crushed you".  
  
Danyelle started to laugh but she stopped and grabbed her side. It was still kind of sore. Danyelle looked at her watched and sighed it was five minutes till dinner and she was starving.  
  
Draco grabbed her hand and they made their way to the Great Hall the chinese checker board forgotten.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Danyelle sat by Draco really leaning on him for suport. She didn't know why but her ribs still really hurt and she was beginning to wonder if she hadn't cracked one.  
  
Every once in awhile she would look at the Gryffindor table and smile as Hermione gave her dissaproving looks, Ron gave her awed looks and Harry would smile every so often and give her a thumbs up.  
  
What would she do without her friends she wonder. Danyelle was dying to go back to the common room and lay down, she had been done eating ten minutes ago, but Draco was still had plenty of food left and he was taking his own sweet time finnishing.  
  
She yanked on his arm and he looked up at her questoiningly.  
  
"Draco, can you please hurry I want to go back to the commons and lay down", she said whinnily.  
  
"Why can't you go on your own", he asked taking tiny bites of his mashed potatoes.  
  
"Cause I don't think I can walk that far. My ribs hurt like hell", she said sarcasticly.  
  
"Oh", Draco said now shoveling food into his mouth at top speed.  
  
Danyelle sighed and layed her head on the table and closed her eyes.She had not been feeling very well before Pansy kicked her, and she thought she was coming down with a fever.  
  
Great she thought to herself it has been just one thing after another.  
  
She heard a swishing noise above her head and she looked up. It was the owl post. She was just about to lay her head back down, when a huge tawny owl landed in her clam chouder.  
  
She looked up and hurriedly untied the letter from the owls leg. I was a letter from Dalissa it said,  
  
Dear Danyelle,  
  
Thats great that you are making friends so quickly and I wouldn't doubt that I would have liked Hogwarts too. Oliver is fine he made it onto Puddlemere United's reserve team and is making a good sum of money.  
  
Yes, Oliver is a doll isn't he. I am awating that picture of Draco. I trust your taste and think he will be hot.Yes, I do think Draco is probably misguided he is after all offspring from Luscious Malfoy.  
  
That would be great if Draco came and stayed for Easter holidays. I would love to meet my favorite cousins best friend, or is it more.  
  
Knowing you , you probably have the whole male population of Hogwarts wanting you.  
  
And don't you dare deny it cause we both know its true. Especialy knowing what great-great-great-great-great grandma Sephoria was. So who is this Trinity? You have to tell me more about her.  
  
Danyelle, admit it you are a genious I don't even know if Einstien could match wits with you. You probably could teach the teachers a thing or two in all your classes.  
  
Your a what!!!!!That is so cool! And you were right i did read that line over and over again. I just can't believe it. Danyelle, you take it so lightly, do you realize the complecations?  
  
Elle thats kinda scary, I really wouldn't want to get on your bad side. Oh and you were right about the me thinking Dumbldore is crazy, even though Oliver keeps reasuring me that he is a brillaint person, I can't help but think that he is bloody mad.  
  
Thats great that you made the quidditch team! I always knew you would play quidditch, but don't tell Uncle Andrew that.  
  
Chinese checkers, so I am going to assume you are teaching him how to play. You know I always thought you cheated some how. Well give my love to your parent and your little sis.  
  
Love from Your Cousin and Friend,  
  
Lissa, oh and Oli sends his love too.  
  
P.S. Thats alright I am busy to, I have been redecorating me and Oli's flat in London. It is going quite nicely.  
  
As Danyelle read the letter to herself she could almost hear Lissa saying the words. She missed Lissa alot the were very close when Lissa had lived with them while she attended Salem Institute.  
  
Draco who had finally finished eating was reading the letter over Danyelle's shoulder.When he read the part about himself, he said,  
  
"What have you been telling your cousin about me", he asked incredously.  
  
Danyelle turned bright red. She ducked her head and mumbled,  
  
"I just told her that her boyfriend, Oliver Wood ,was wrong and that you are not a slimy git. And I told her you that you might stay with me for Easter Holiday and that she could meet you."  
  
"Are you sure thats all you told her because, what this about me being hot", Draco said pionting to the letter in Danyelle's hand," and that she trusts your judgment".  
  
"Umm she just meant that she had heard you were hot and that she wanted to see for herself and that she trusts me to pick my friends", Danyelle said bushing an even deeper red.  
  
"Oh", Draco said, letting it drop as Danyelle now resembled Ron when he blushed.  
  
She stood up and he followed suite. She was leaning on him slightly because she was feeling light headed.  
  
"Are you okay", Draco asked for the second time that day.  
  
"I'm fine", Danyelle hissed. All this worrying over her was making her angry.  
  
They walked out of the Great Hall, and where half way to the Slytherin Common rooms when Danyelle stared to lean more heavily on Draco.  
  
"Are you sure your okay", he asked worriedly.  
  
"I fine", she said again, but no sooner were the words out of her mouth when she slumped unconciosely into Draco. He caught her in his powerful arms and thought about what he should do.  
  
He decided his best bet was to take her to the hospital wing and he turned ran back the way they had came.He burst trought the doors of the hospital wing and laid Danyelle onto an empty bed. No one was in sight and he guessed that everyone was still at lunch.\  
  
He looked at Danyelle who was ghostly pale and was almost as white as the sheets and decided to go find Madame Pomfrey he was almost out the door when he ran head first into someone. It turned out it was Madame Pomfrey.  
  
Draco started hurriedly explaining what had happened, but Madame Pomfrey was already in action. She shooed Draco out and closed the curtian around Danyelle's bed. Draco sat in the waiting area, doing just that ; waiting.  
  
He could hear Madame Pomfrey on the other side of the curtian. Tut-tutting about how Danyelle was almost as bad a Potter at getting hurt.  
  
Draco chuckled to himself, Danyelle was pretty good at getting into scrapes but not so good at gettingout of them.When Madame Pomfrey was done she came and got Draco. He went and sat by Danyelle, who was now awake.  
  
"She had three broken ribs and a very severe fever. I fixed the ribs but I think the fever will go away better on its own. I think what this girl needs is some bed rest", Madame Pomfrey said coming around the curtain.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy will you please escort her down to her dorm room and make sure she rests", Madame Pomfrey said helping Danyelle off the bed.  
  
"Okay", Draco said grabbing Danyelle's hand and walking her to the door.  
  
They made it back to the Slytherin Commons without further incident and as soon as Draco had Danyelle tucked into her own bed and had made sure she had went to sleep, he went in search of Pansy.  
  
When he found her gossiping with a few of her girlfreinds, he stormed up to and imedaitly began to yell,  
  
"I can't believe you! You stupid bitch. Do you even know what you did to Danyelle? You broke three of her ribs and if you weren't a girl, although thta remains to be proven, I would brake your ribs. But since you are, or at least pretend to be, a girl I will just do this", Draco raised his wand and performed the Engorment spell on her butt.  
  
Her butt began to swell until it was so big she fell over from the weight of the humongouse thing that once was her butt.Draco laughed and laughed until he had tears in his eyes. Everyone else, who's attention had been drawn when Draco had started yelling, was sniggering behind their hands.  
  
Danyelle , who had heard a big thud when Pansy had fallen over, was standing at the top of the stairs rubbing her eyes. She opened them wide when she notice the huge monstrosity that was Pansy.  
  
She let out a long peal of laughter as Pansy rolled around on the floor trying to get up. By now Pansy's face was puffy from crying and as one of her girlfriends , that looked like a frog, helped her up she sobbed even louder.  
  
"I hate you Draco Obsidous Malfoy," Pansy screeched at Draco, "Ever since Danyelle came you haven't been interested in me and I am sick of it. So go to hell".  
  
Her friend grabbed her arm and they made their shaky way to the portait hole. Neither of them thinking to do the counter spell. But Danyelle did and she said it not wanting Draco to get into trouble.  
  
Pansy looked back at her now normal butt, started crying even harder which really didn't make sense. She ran up the stairs to the fifth year girls dorm room with her hands over her face.  
  
Danyelle turned to go back to her room which unfortunatly would now contain the sobbing Pansy, but Draco stopped her and said,  
  
"I think you should stay away from Pansy for the time being so you can go and sleep on my bed, okay".  
  
"Okay, anyway your right she would probably just sit there screaming at me about how I slipped a love potion into your drink and I don't want to deal with that right now", Danyelle said sleepily.  
  
Draco chuckled and helped her to the fifth year boys dorm door, Draco opened the door a crack and made sure no one was inside. He helped Danyelle over to his bed, she laid down, and he tucked her in. He kissed her cheek before he left and ran out the door.  
  
He was twenty minutes late for potions and he hoped Proffesor Snape wasn't in to foul a mood, cause then he would be in real hot water.  
  
Luckily for him though Snape only said he would have to do an extra credit report on the "Living Death".  
  
That was okay with Draco he could use alittle extra credit anyway.  
  
Draco did have to explain that he had a written note from Madame Pomfrey about Danyelle not being able to make it.Snape checked it over carefully for a forgery , but finding none motioned for DRaco tot sit down.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione kept looking at Draco questoining and it was really bugging him. Finally when they did it for the seventh time that hour he turned around when Snape wasn't close by and said,  
  
"What are three staring at, I know I am good looking but do have to stare so rudley", Draco whispered nastily.  
  
"Sod off Malfoy, we just want to know whats wrong with Danyelle", Harry spit out after glaring at Draco for a few seconds.  
  
"Yes, what is wrong with her", Hermione asked concernedly.  
  
"Well if you must know she has a severe fever, Pansy broke three of her ribs and she is resting in my room, because Pansy is sobbing her eyes out in the girls dorm room, oh and also she is a Kasaser and Granger you might want to fill Potty and the Weasel in because I can tell they have no idea what I am talking about", Draco said taking on his famous bored drawl.  
  
Draco moved away as Ron, Hermoine and Harry talked huriedly amongst themselves. The lesson finnished and Draco shoved all his thing into his cauldron. Snape walked by and reminded him of his extra credit report and then let him leave.  
  
Draco had alittle break in between classes so he ran back to the Slytherin Commons to see how Danyelle was doing when he got there she was still sound asleep. He sat on the edge of his bed for a moment just watching her sleep, but he was interupted by a scratching on the window.  
  
It was his father's owl Quintaruis. Draco had written to his father a few days ago asking if he could stay the Easter holidays with Danyelle's family. He anxiously riped hte letter open and read,  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
I got your owl a few day ago and I have but one question to ask about this girl Danyelle. Is she a pureblood, because I do not want you to be around Mudblood riffraff like that Granger girl. Please tell me of what bloodline she is and you can stay with her.  
  
Your esteemed father,  
  
L.M.  
  
  
  
Draco reread the letter in disbelief. How was he going to pull off lying about Danyelle's bloodline. Well he would asked her when she awoke.If anyone was clever enough to pull that off it would be her.  
  
He set the letter on his bedside table, grabbed his books and headed out the door.He was going to have to have Danyelle help him with his extra credit report. He knew what went into the Living Death but he didn't know its orrigans,Draco thought as he walked to Divination.  
  
When Danyelle woke up it was only a half an hour after she had fallen asleep. She looked at the clock and groaned it was only two o'clock and Draco would be in Divination.  
  
She sat up and looked around her, on the foot of her bed was a heavy green throw that Draco had gotten from his mother for Christmas. On his night table was a collection of Chocolate Frog's cards and a beaten up copy of Quidditch Through The Ages. But tucked underneath it all was a crumpled up peice of paper.  
  
Danyelle looked at it interestedly and picked it up. It was a letter, she could tell that from the Malfoy crest stamped on the front. She didn't want to eavesdrop, but this got her senses ticking she wondered what Draco's father had said about him coming and staying with her.  
  
She couldn't resist the temptation, she unfolded the letter and read it. When she got done, she couldn't believe how much Mr. Malfoy cared about bloodlines. Well she new she wasn't a pureblood so she was going ot have to think of someway of saying she was. She thought about all her relatives and their heritages.  
  
Danyelle would have been a pureblood except that her dad married her mom. Her mom was a pureblood, but her father and his father where the only wizards out of a long line of muggles. She could just write up a fake family tree just saying that her fathers ancestors, she supposed.  
  
She folded the letter neatly and tucked it back where it had been. She lay back on Draco's bed thinking about how she was going pull off scaming Lucious Malfoy for almost another half an hour before she finally sucumbed and fell asleep once again.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay that was my longest chapter ever, I just kept writing and writing, I really couldn't think of a good way to end it. Well what did you think? Danyelle just can't stay out of trouble can she. Well what you waiting for click that little blue box and tell me what you think!!!!!! 


	12. A Change

Disclaimer: I don't onw a thing. Couldn't you tell????  
  
  
  
Thinking Of You  
  
Danyelle had been awake for twenty minutes before Draco came back from classes. She had been waiting for him to get back so she could tell him her plan on how to fool his father. She hoped he didn't mind that she had read the letter.  
  
She was sitting there thinking of the letter when it hit her that she still hadn't read the note from Trinity. She got up from her bed and ran into her dorm room. She looked around and noticed that Pansy had left.  
  
She located her bag sitting halfway under her bed. She grabbed it and emptied the contents on her bed. She shuffled through her books until she found the little piece of folded paper.  
  
She opened it and read,  
  
Hey Elle,  
  
Just wanted to give you a quick note before you go. How is every thing with Draco??? Hey, I was just going to tell you that Terry is planning on humilating you tomorow at dinner. So be prepared. Don't ask where I got my information, I just happened to be at the right place at the right time.  
  
Oh and in other news, me and Tyler broke up a few minutes ago and I cried but then I saw him later and we are going back out again. I hope you know that Harry has taken an interest in you, and don't give that look I know you are giving.  
  
Yes, he has. I overheard him talking to Ron and he said he liked you and believe me he meant as more than a friend. Well sorry this "little" note became quite long, but there is the news for today.  
  
  
  
Lylas,  
  
Trinity  
  
P.S. You know maybe I should be a reporter, I am getting pretty good at this.  
  
Danyelle laughed. She knew that Trinity would make a very good reporter she knew things about everyone that some of them didn't even know about themselves. She sighed and grabbed a book out of her trunk.  
  
She loved to read and she read alot. The book in her hand was Snowfall, a very good book that she had started reading the day before. She was on the last chapter now and was dying to finish it.  
  
She ran back into the boys dorm. She sat back down on Draco's bed and began to read. Draco was just getting back from class when she finished it. She was sobbing and Draco looked at her concernedly.  
  
"Why did he have to die", she sobbed into his pillow.  
  
"What, who died", Draco asked looking at her bewildered.  
  
"Oh, never mind. I was just reading this book", Danyelle said holding up the book for Draco to see, "and it was really sad". She said as she wiped her tears away on his blanket.  
  
Draco just sat and watched as she got off the bed and started telling him about her plan. He wasn't to happy that she had read the letter although he would have showed it to her anway.  
  
They were going over the finner details when Draco looked at his watch and muttered, " Dammit", under his breathe he was going to be late for his next class if he didn't hurry.  
  
"When I get back we'll put your plan into action,Okay", Draco asked as he hurried out the door. Danyelle just nodded at his retreating back.  
  
Having to stay in bed wasn't all it was cracked up to be, and soon Danyelle found her self wandering around Draco's dorm room he shared with four other boys.  
  
First she looked through all of Draco's books, but finding none that caught her interest, she went on to comb over Blaise's things. She usaully wasn't a snoop but his things got her courosity up. She dug through the many notes he had left lying on his bedside table.  
  
He had taken them during Potions and had dropped them off in his room while Danyelle was sleeping, although he didn't know it, just a few feet away. Danyelle didn't want to fall behind and thinking that sat back down on Draco's bed and began pouring over them.  
  
As she looked over the poorly written notes, she tried to understand what Blaise had been trying to say. Finally she threw the notes down in frustration, she had been reading them for half an hour and they still made no sense.  
  
She set them back on Blaise's bedside table just as she had found them. She would just have to look at Draco's notes or ask Hermione. She lay back down on Draco's bed and fell into a restless sleep.  
  
As she slept she dreamt that Voldermort came and killed Draco because he didn't want to become a Death Eater. As she sat sobbing over Draco's body Harry stood over her howling with evil laughter. Needless to say, Danyelle woke up screaming.  
  
Draco who had just come in to get her for dinner, sat beside her and noticing she was shaking, he stroked her hand gently as she told her him her nightmare. Draco chuckled when she said that Harry was laughing evilly at her.  
  
"I always knew that guy had a few screws loose", Draco said in a I-Told-You- So voice.  
  
"Draco, It was just a nightmare,", Danyelle herumphed.  
  
"Yeah,Yeah, you keep telling yourself that", Draco said anoyingly.  
  
Danyelle picked up her pillow and started hitting him soundly around the head. He fell off the bed and she sat on him, pinning him to the floor. She was still sitting on top of him, hitting him with her pillow when Blaise came in.  
  
"Oh, excusse me, am I interupting something", Blaise said coldly staring at the heap on the floor that was Danyelle and Draco.  
  
Danyelle realizing the postion she was in blushed and rolled off of Draco. Draco sat up and glared at Blaise.  
  
"Yes, you are interupting, so go away", he said rudely.  
  
Draco tackled Danyelle and pulled her under the heap of blankets and pillows they had pulled off during their fight. To Blaise it looked like they were passionetly kissing, but really Draco was laying on top of Danyelle wispering to her about his plan.  
  
"So we just have to look like we are going out and Blaise will be mad", Danyelle asked whispering quietly to Draco.  
  
"Yeah, are you with me", Draco asked just as quietly.  
  
"Okay,", Danyelle whispered back before pulling Draco up and out of the cover of the blankets. She smiled at Blaise and kissed Draco quickly on the lips.  
  
"We better go to dinner, Draco", Danyelle said sweetly grabbing Draco's hand.  
  
They walked out of the room grinning like a couple of fools. It had taken all of Draco's regination to not look shocked when Danyelle kissed him. But it had been a pleasant suprise and if the look on his face was any indecator, Blaise was royally pissed at them.  
  
Danyelle and Draco laughed all the way to the Great Hall. When they got there they sat at the head of the table and smiled down at the younger Slytherins that had gotten there early. Draco and Danyelle bowed their heads together and discussed once again their plans of fooling Lucious.  
  
"Are you sure you have never told Lucious my name," Danyelle asked once again.  
  
"Yes, I am quite certan that I haven't mentioned your name," Draco said impatiently. It was the fourth time she had brought it up and it was begining to bug him.  
  
"Okay, so all you have to do is send him a letter stating that I am Dalissa Flacour and that should seal the deal", Danyelle said optomisticly, missing the slight sarcasm in Draco's tone.  
  
Draco's frown disapeared and he smiled at Danyelle warmly.  
  
Danyelle noticing the change, eyed Draco suspiciously. Draco nudge her and nodded with his head to where Blaise was sitting not far away glaring at them.  
  
She, realizing what he meant, smiled affectionatly at Draco and grabbed his hand under the table. She snuggled up closer to him as he put his arm around her. They both hurriedly ate feeling about to burst out laughing.  
  
Through the whole meal Blaise glared at them and unnoticed by them so was Pansy. She was staring so abrtrusely that Amber had to show her that she was resting her elbow in the butter dish.  
  
As soon as dinner was done, Draco helped Danyelle up and they walked away to the library, holding hands. As soon as they were gone Pansy summoned Blaise to where she was sitting they got back to their evil plans.  
  
"We have to speed it up", Pansy whined,"I don't like how close they are getting".  
  
"I agree, I'll send the letter to my father and ask him when is the soonest we can meet with Master", Blaise said evilly.  
  
"Master will sweep Danyelle right off the board and we won't have to worry about little-miss-goody-to-shoes", Pansy said grinning.  
  
At the same time Blaise and Pansy cackled. Many remaining people from the other houses glared at them and went on their way. Blaise and Pansy were harmless to them. To dumb to think of a witty retort let alone plan revenge.  
  
But to Danyelle and Draco, who where sitting quietly in the library studying, they were the ultimate danger. Danyelle sat impatiently as Draco finished writing his essay on Uric the Oddball.  
  
Danyelle had actually liked the assignment, as Uric's wife was a Kasaser. She had died fighting Grenadine an evil sorceresse bent on making muggles and muggle-born witches and wizards pay. Grenadine and Voldemort had a lot in common if you thought about it.  
  
Danyelle had gotten hers done in an hour but Draco was taking much longer on his essay. As Draco worked on his essay Danyelle leafed through his notes from Transfifuration, Charms and Potions.  
  
Today in Potions they had learn how to make a potion to fix broken bones. It was very useful potion, but Danyelle had been able to mix it up since she was twelve.  
  
Today in Transfiguration they had to transfigure a leaf into a small tree. That was something Danyelle was going to have to brush up on, but as before in Potions, she already could do it.  
  
The only thing she really was going to have to study was the charm the had learned in Charms. It was a hovering charm. Different from the Levitating Charm, you can only cast the hovering spell on yourself or another person.  
  
It does not affect non-living things, Danyelle read from Draco's notes. She had read of the hovering charm and had tried it once but all it had resulted in was a big bump on her head and a skinned knee.  
  
"Draco, later on can you help me with my Hovering Charm", she asked sweetly, hoping to get her way.  
  
"Yeah, those are fun", Draco said not really paying attention.  
  
Danyelle got up from were she had been sitting on top of the desk, walked behind Draco and began to read his essay over his shoulder. It was quite good and she told him so.  
  
"See it was good of me to not let you see my essay then you wouldn't have had to be creative", Danyelle smiled as Draco scowled darkly at her.  
  
"Yeah, but look at all this extra work your making me do", Draco moaned, holding up his five page essay.  
  
"You have two more sentences to write and I will help you with them", Danyelle said peering at his parchment," Okay write this, Although many thought Uric to be some sort of freak. He was actually a great philosopher, that loved his studys.  
  
So saying it was a sad day indeed when he died on May 19, 1783of a broken heart. Although many thought him to be, as his name states an oddball, we will remember him as a passionate man who love to challenge beliefs and look at the world from a new perspective."  
  
"Does that sound okay", Danyelle asked.  
  
"Yeah, that helps alot, thanks", Draco said as he hurried to write that down.  
  
"There", Draco stated as he set his quill down and rolled up his parchment.  
  
Danyelle smiled and handed him her essay.  
  
"Now you can read mine", she said nicely shoving her essay into his hands.  
  
Draco sat for along time reading over her work. It was as though he was hearing about Uric for the first time it was so good. When she had shoved it at him he had noticed it was alot thicker than his. As he read through the pages he gasped and looked up at her.  
  
"This is over ten pages long. You could almost write a book", he said in awe. He went back to reading and Danyelle just sat back and watched as he read her essay.  
  
She could tell it intrigued him, and she was happy about that. He was right it was almost as long as a book. What could she say she was a fast writer, and Uric, his wife and unknown to most people their infant son that had died, had interested her.  
  
Uric had a very interesting life and feeling a kinship to his wife Elizabeth also helped. Alot of mystery sourounded Uric and his family and that was probably the reason that most people didn't know about their son.  
  
But Danyelle had found a small book that was actually Uric's biography of himself. Basiclly it was a dairy, that he had written about his many experiments.  
  
She hadn't been able to put it down and it had taken her only three hours to read. Draco would look up at her once in a while and just look at her closely. He didn't know she had all this in her.  
  
"I think you have found your calling", he said when he had finished reading it, "You should be an author".  
  
"Really", Danyelle asked happily. "I am working on writing a fiction story right now".  
  
"Yes really, could I read your story, I am sure its good", Draco asked.  
  
"Not until I am finished writing it", Danyelle said excitedly.  
  
"Draco, I am tired I am going to head back to the commons, are you coming with me", she asked gathering her scattered books, peices of parchment and her quill.  
  
"Yeah, hold on", Draco said grabbing his things to.  
  
They walked back to the dungeons holding hands, for show.  
  
It was a good thing to cause they ran right into Blaise and Pansy. They had been talking qietly around the corner when Danyelle adn Draco ran into them.  
  
"Watch were your going, bitch," Pansy snapped at Danyelle as she picked herself up off the floor.  
  
"Why don't you, or do you have your head so far up your ass you can't see anymore", Draco spat.  
  
"Draco stop don't lower yourself to their level", Danyelle said soothingly.  
  
"Fine", Draco said pulling Danyelle along with him as he stomped off.  
  
When they got around the next corner they both dissolved into a fit of laughter.  
  
"Did you see the look on their faces", Danyelle choked out.  
  
"Yeah, that was priceless", Draco grinned.  
  
"Lets go", Danyelle said grabbing Draco's hand again.  
  
They walked back to the common rooms still laughing. When they got to their destination Danyelle dumped her books into a nearby chair, and gave Draco a big hug.  
  
"Thanks, Draco, I am so lucky to have a friend like you", Danyelle mumbled into his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, I know", Draco grinned.  
  
Danyelle punched him lightly on the arm and walked off to her room.  
  
A/N: Have you ever had one of those fics were you just couldn't think of a good way to end the chapter? Well this was one of those. Hope you liked it!!! What are you waiting for click that box!!! 


	13. Easter Holidays

Discalimer: I don't own a thing. Big suprise. Just a warning the end part of this chapter is kinda angsty, but I wrote it after the worst day of my life so I was in this deep dark place.  
  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Easter Holidays  
  
It was just a few days until the Easter Holidays and Draco and Danyelle were anxiously awaiting Lucius's reply to their letter. They had sent it off a week ago, no doubt Lucius was checking over all the information they had sent him.  
  
Danyelle sat on an overstuffed arm chair while Draco sat on a small stool, as they finished some of their troublesome homework from Divination. Like Ron and Harry before them they were making up their predictions and also like Harry and Ron, their predictions were quite awful.  
  
"So I will trip down a flight of stairs on Monday, which will result in a sprained wrist and a broken leg", Danyelle said with a flourish as she shoved her parchment away.  
  
"Wow, what a happy week", Draco said sarcasticly as he to, put away his parchment.  
  
"Yes, and Proffesor Trawleny will lap it up", Danyelle said matter of factly.  
  
"Yeah, the old bag loves misery", Draco said agreeing.  
  
Danyelle smiled as she looked out the window, there was the Malfoy's owl hovering outside.  
  
"Mails here", Danyelle said nudging Draco and nodding towards the window.  
  
"Great, now we can see what my father said", Draco said getting up and strutting to the window.  
  
He opened it and took the letter from the stately owl, he removed the wax seal, with the Malfoy crest on it, he read the letter through and then looked up solemly to Danyelle.  
  
"Not good news", he said sadly, then he grinned and said, " He says I can stay with you"!  
  
"Really", Danyelle said letting out a sigh of relief and a whoosh of air, as she had been holding her breathe.  
  
"Yeah, he is even sending me a few gifts for your parents", He smiled as she took the letter from him and read it for herself.  
  
"Thats wonderful, but what kind of gifts do you think he is going to send", she remarked worriedly.  
  
"Oh don't worry if its something dangerous we can simply not give it to your parents", Draco said cooly.  
  
"Your right, I geuss", Danyelle said giving in.  
  
"I am going to go pack, I must make sure Lissa is stayin with us to", she said practiclly flying off to do her arrends.  
  
Draco just sighed and headed up to his own dorms. He was thinking about what to pack when Blaise came in spitting fire. Draco looked up for a second then went back to his trunk. Yes, he was going to have to buy some muggle clothes to travel in.  
  
"Guess what I just heard", Blaise said hoarsly breaking into Draco's thoughts.  
  
"What", Draco asked annoyedly.  
  
"I heard from Amanda and she heard from Annie who heard from Susan, who heard from Lavender, who heard from Pavirti who overheard Ron and Harry talking, and she says that she heard Harry tell Ron that he likes Danyelle and is going to ask her out before she leaves for America for Easter", he breathlessly waiting for his reaction.  
  
"Hahahahahahahahaha, is this a joke of some sort?" Draco asked not believing a word.  
  
"No Draco its true, Harry was looking at Danyelle all during lunch", Blaise said angrily.  
  
Those words stopped Draco in his tracks, he had noticed Wonder Boy looking in Danyelle's direction, but he had thought nothing of it. The nerve of that Potter, trying to steal all the good looking girls from Slytherin.  
  
"Do your really think Danyelle would go for, P....p...Potter,"Draco stuttered angrily.  
  
"Well she went out with Boothead didn't she", Blaise said.  
  
"Yeah, but Potter isn't even in Boot's league", Draco worriedly.  
  
"She'll say yes and then you'll be best friends with Wonder Boy's girlfriend and nothing more", Blaise said happily.  
  
"Shut the hell up Zambini", Draco snarled.  
  
"Touchy, touchy, I am out of here anyways", and with that he left a very angry Draco to dwell on his thoughts.  
  
' I wonder if Potter would walk off a cliff if I told him that Danyelle was hurt at the bottom".  
  
And on and on it went from the might happen's to the wouldn't ever happen's. Draco was desprate. He had always hated Potter and now his hate intensified.  
  
When Danyelle came into his room she found him sitting on his bed shaking, his halfpacked trunk behind him. She ran over and threw her arms around him, in an attempt to try to stop him from shaking (A/N: I know what your thinking ;).........).  
  
"Draco, whats the matter", she asked worry written across her face.  
  
"Nothing its nothing", Draco muttered.  
  
"No, its not you're shaking and you have been up her for an hour and you haven't even finished packing," she said soothingly.  
  
"I just don't want to lose you", he said simply looking at her.  
  
"Draco, why would you ever think that? I am your friend and I would never leave you", she said staunchly.  
  
"No you don't understand", he said looking as though he was going to cry.  
  
"Maybe I don't, but please stop shaking and looking at me like that its scary, and don't you think about you losing me. That will never happen, but we better hurry its time for dinner", she said.  
  
"Okay," Draco said pulling himself together and walking with Danyelle down stairs.  
  
During the entire dinner, Draco looked haunted. Danyelle kept trying to cheer him up by being stupid and silly, but he stayed in his bad mood all night. Finally she gave up and instead held his hand because he had started to shake again.  
  
In Draco's head he was thinking about how it was before he had met Danyelle. He had, had no friends, besides Crabbe and Goyle, and they could have been walls for all he cared.  
  
Everyone in his house was a spy to his father. He shuttered. If his father heard anything he didn't like he would beat Draco when he got home for the Holiday's or during summer.  
  
Last year Draco had even thought of suicide. His life was going no where and when he was old enough he knew his father would force him to become a Death Eater, something he didn't want at all. He wanted to be something better, better than his father had been, or ever would be.  
  
Draco finally snapped out of this mood for a few seconds to look at Danyelle before he dove right back into his thoughts. He wasn't going to let Harry get near Danyelle. He had to think of a plan.  
  
He was sitting there dully trying to think of what to do when it just clicked. He had two optoins he could try and get Danyelle to rush out of the Great Hall so Potter wouldn't have a chance to talk to her or he could ask Danyelle out himself.  
  
The second idea was embarrissing, but if all else failed he would try it. So having thought it all out, as soon as dinner was done, he took Danyelle's arm and led her out of the Great Hall quickly.  
  
She looked at him puzzled, but let him lead her along anyways. Just when they where about to round a corner on the way to the Slytherin commons, Harry popped up almost out of no where.  
  
"Danyelle can I talked to you for a second," he said glaring at Draco.  
  
"Sure, Draco can you give us a second, please," Draco looked at Danyelle as her eyes pleaded with him.  
  
He couldn't help it, he was totally under her spell. He let her go with Potter.  
  
"I'll meet you at the commons in five minutes, Okay", Danyelle said brightly and Draco just nodded.  
  
He walked off to the Slytherin commons. His head hanging and on his face was a look of great pain.  
  
He sat in an arm chair by the fire, as if he was in freezing water, every part of him was numb.  
  
Danyelle apeared and looked anxiously at Draco. She made her way over to him and sat on his lap.  
  
"I can't believe Harry, he told me I shouldn't hang out with you anymore. I almost slapped him right there. Then he had the nerve to ask me out. I couldn't help myself I laughed in his face and told him after what he had just said I would have to think about it. I probably will say no,", Danyelle said.  
  
Draco looked at her shocked. All the other girls in the school where falling all over themself to try and get Potter's attention. To think that the one girl who finally gets it laughes in his face.  
  
He laughed, and pulled her closer to him. She snuggled into him and started talking about all the things they would have to do during Easter. Draco wasn't really paying attention he was to busy noticing how nice it was to sit in front of the fire with Danyelle snuggled againts him.  
  
"Maybe next year if your father will let you, you can come for Christmas, too. That would be wonderful! We could go snowboarding, and take a sleigh ride," Danyelle chattered on.  
  
"Mmmm hmmm," was all Draco said as he closed his eyes and imagined a romantic sleigh ride.  
  
"And ahhhh, we could make hot cocoa and go sledding," Danyelle said yawning.  
  
"I think all I want to do right now is go to bed", Draco said.  
  
"Ok, I'm tired, too", Danyelle said hopping off his lap.  
  
"Goodnight", Draco said as he stood up, yawning, he smiling sleepily at her.  
  
"You to", Danyelle said as they both walked to up the stairs.  
  
Right before they where going to part on the stairs, Danyelle gave Draco a big hug and whispered in his ear,  
  
"Never think about losing me," and she let him go and opened her door.  
  
Before Draco knew what he was saying, he said, " I love you,"  
  
He had said it so quietly that he hoped she hadn't heard, but she whipped around and stared at him.  
  
"You do?" she whispered back coming closer to him.  
  
"Yes, your my best friend, your like a sister", Draco said, but as soon as he said the sister thing he regretted it.  
  
Danyelle's face fell, before she put a forced smile on and said,  
  
"Of course, I love you, too, your right I only think of you as a brother."  
  
At that Draco felt like an arrow had just went through his heart. Danyelle turned and closed her door more forcefully then she had meant to. Draco walked to his common room cursing himself for ever saying a word.  
  
¤~*~¤~*~¤~*¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤~*~¤  
  
The next morning, Danyelle acted like nothing had happened. She was whislting and was all cheerful when Draco came down.  
  
"I am going to the library I have to give Harry my answer," she said grabbing her books and things and stuffing them into her bag.  
  
"Do you want me to come with you", Draco asked hopefully.  
  
"No, I can go on my own", Danyelle said a little to forcefully.  
  
"Oh, okay, I see you in Potions then", Draco said trying his voice under control and failing, at the last two words his voice cracked.  
  
"Yes, see you then", Danyelle said as she hefted her bag onto her shoulder.  
  
With one last tight smile she walked out the portrait hole and up towards the library.  
  
On the way she was cursing herself for ever thinking that Draco could like her in any other way then brotherly, friendship. She was mad, though. He always acted like he liked her. He never looked at any other girl, and he always was holding her hand.  
  
It was all to confusing. Thats why she was going to say yes to Harry. It would tick Draco off and it would get him to see that she was more then a sister. She turned a corner and ran into the library. She slowed down and walked over to the table that Harry, Ron and Hermione where sitting at.  
  
"My answer is yes," Danyelle said before she even sat down.  
  
At those words Harry leapt out of his chair and and looked entirley grateful to her right before he grabbed her hand and made her sit beside him.  
  
As she held his hand she couldn't help, but think that she liked Draco's warm hand holding her's better, than Harry holding it. They had Potions together so they walked to the class holding hands.  
  
Draco was standing outside the door waiting for her and when she appeared with Potter attached to her arm he looked about to kill something. He snarled at Potter as he passed and whispered quietly to Danyelle, "Why,".  
  
She let go of Harry for a moment and told him she had promised Draco that she would sit with him. Harry looked not to happy. But the looks Draco where giving her from across the room where worse.  
  
She walked to Draco's desk and he tried to grabbed her hand, but she pulled it away from him. Much as she wanted to, she was going out with Harry now.  
  
"I am going out with Harry," she said simply without emotion as she sat down.  
  
"Why, why why why", Draco said paniced.  
  
"Because, I realized that I like him and that I haven't had a boyfriend in while and miss it," she said smoothly.  
  
"But, but, but, but......", Draco said trying to find something to say that wouldn't make it seem he liked her.  
  
"But what", Danyelle siad impatiently cutting him off.  
  
" You..... you...... you've got me...... why would you need him", Draco said.  
  
"Yes, but I am only a sister type to you so how does that work", she asked angrily.  
  
"Look I am sorry for what I said last night, that was harsh," Draco said.  
  
"Draco lets play truth right now", Danyelle said urgently.  
  
"Ok, whats truth", Draco said.  
  
"Its a little game where if you ask me something, I have to tell the truth and if I ask you something, you have to tell the truth, got it?" Danyelle said.  
  
"Ok, I want to go first," Draco said arrogantly.  
  
"Fine, ask away," Danyelle said.  
  
"Do you really like Harry," Draco asked whinily.  
  
"Umm....umm...," Danyeel stuttered.  
  
"This is truth Danyelle remember that", Draco prompted.  
  
"As a friend yes, but as anything else I don't know", Danyelle said truthfully.  
  
"Okay, my turn, what do you really think of me as", she said.  
  
"First of all I think of you as my best friend, second it all has gotten so blurry, I don't think of you as just a friend, but I don't know what I do think of you as, friend, girlfriend, deffinitly not a sister though," Draco siad after taking a very deep breathe.  
  
"Really", Danyelle asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes," Draco said shrugging his shoulders and looking at her helplessly.  
  
"Well Draco Adian Malfoy this has to be the dumbest moments of your life", Danyelle said smirking.  
  
"What do you mean," Draco asked afronted.  
  
"Well, why do you think I really said yes to Harry? Come on just think. I was mad at you. I mean..... what you said... it hurt. So I am going out with Harry to get back you", Danyelle said guiltily.  
  
"And you say I'm the dumb one", Draco said smiling.  
  
"I know, I know, but what am I going to do about Harry. He does really like me. I don't want to hurt his feelings, but I really don't want to go out with him," Danyelle said desperately.  
  
"I'll think of something, but for right now lets pay attention to Potions. I don't want to fall behind. You know what my father would say," Draco said turning his attention back to Snape.  
  
"Yeah, he would say, "Draco Malfoy what is the matter with you? You have this beautiful girl sitting besides you and you almost drove her away," Danyelle whispered more to herself than to Draco.  
  
Draco grinned behind Danyelle's back. She was right, just like always.  
  
A/N: Well I am sorry to have kept you waiting, but I am working on so many other storys that I kind of put this one on the shelf for a while. But anyways, heres the lastesr chapter, please review and tell me what you thought. 


End file.
